Saath hokar bhi kyu hai dur
by shreyadayalove
Summary: it is on dareya. please read it
1. Chapter 1

let start story

in cid caferiya

all are in caferiya suddly tarika ka phone bajta hai. Tarika see caller id and smile  
She receive the call

tarika: ha bolo

on the other side: tarika wo muje tumse kuch kahana hai.

tarika: ha shreya bolo main sun rahi hu.

shreya: tarika maine tumari baat par bahut socha aur maine decided kiya hai ki

tarika: ha tume kya socha hai.

shreya: tarika main ghar vapas a jarahi hu.

tarika: kya sach main . Shreya aaj main bahut kush hu akhir tume daya ke paas ane ka faisla  
kiya.

shreya: tarika main uss ghar main sirf sirf Arnav ke liye ja rahi hu. Main chahati hu ki Arnav  
ko pita (father) ka pyaar aur naam mile.

tarika: ok shreya main tume lene bhej dughi daya ko.

shreya : nahi tarika main ajavugi.

tarika: are u sure.

shreya: ha akhir ye jindgi muje akelihi katni hai. Ok tarika main ab phone rakh thi hu.

shreya dissconnected the call.

abhijit: tarika kya hum log ne jo suna wo sach hai. Sach main shreya vapas ghar arahi hai.

tarika: ha abhijit shreya vapas arhi hai.

daya: tarika tum sach kah rahi ho . Usane muje maaf kardiya.

tarika: daya wo ghar ara hi hai wo umse naraj tume usse mana na hoga.

abhijit: tume galti kiya hai tho mana na bhi hoga.

daya: abhijit maine kitni bhar usse baat karne ki khoshish kiye par koi fayda nahi.

Abhijit: daya fir ek baar moka milaga hai tume wo haath se mat jane dena.

daya: ha abhijit ab shreya mere ankhoke samne hogi tho main usse achi tarh mana pavuga.

tarika move towards FL and all other move towards bureau

at 6.30 daya all are leaving from bureau .

in parking lot

tarika: abhijit hum bhi chalte hai na.

abhjit: nahi tarika aaj daya ke ghar jana acha nahi hai hum aur kisi din chalege.

Abhijit drown the car towards abhirika house.

daya house.

in hall Arnav is playing . Shreya in his room

daya open the door with doublicate keys.

arnav daya ko dhkekh tha hai aur daya ki tarf bhag jata hai.

arnav: uncle aap agaye maine aap ko bahut miss kiya.

( guys laga na stock. Aap bhi soch rahe hoge ki arnav kon hai. Ye arnav kon hai ye aap logo ko  
agle padne par pata chal jaye ga )

daya: maine bhi aap ko bahut miss kiya.( daya kiss on arnav forhead)

meanstimes shreya came in hall

arnav: moma aap agayi ye dhekh ye uncle bhi agaye.

shreya: ha beta shreya to daya: sir aap fresh hokar aye main coffee banati hu.

daya tried to talk to shreya but she move towards kitchen.

he also move towards bed room and he come after 15 min in hall

he move towards arnav

daya: arnav beta aaj apne kya kya kiya.

arnav sit on daya laps

arnav: uncle maine na moma ki madat kiyi packing karne ke liye. Aur packing hoge ke bhand  
hum yaha a gaye.

shreya came with three cup with his hand she handover chocolate shekel to arnav and coffee to daya.

arnav: moma muje ye nahi chahiye. Muje wo chahiye jo aap pi rahe hai.

shreya: nahi arnav wo tumari pine ki chij nahi hai.

arnav: par moma

shreya: arnav par var kuch nahi chup chap pina hoga.

arnav make the face of sad . Daya sign arnav rahane dho main dhe duga looked.

shreya's phone raing and she pick up the call

daya gave the cup of coffee to arnav. Arnav coffee pita hai.

after completed call shreya came and collect the cup and move towards the kitchen.

arnav: thanx uncle.

daya: ok par tum ye baat moma ko mat baata na varna moma naraj

arnav : ha ha pakka wala promise. ( daya is playing with arnav .)

arnav: uncle kya main aap se ek baat puch sakta hu.

daya: ha bolo kya baat hai.

arnav: uncle wo na maine moma ke dairy main aap ka aur moma ka photo dhekha tha. Wo  
moma aur aapke shaadi ka tha. Muje ek baat samj main nahi arahi hai agra aap ki aur moma  
ki shaadi huye hai tho moma yaha kyu nahi rahti hai.

daya keep some minutes silent and than talk.

daya: arnav beta aapne ye sabh moma ko kyu nahi pucha.

arnav: uncle akasar moma aapka photo dhekhakar roti hai iss liye nahi pucha. uncle jab bhi aap moma se baat kar ke jate the tab moma aapne room band karkar roti baata ye na kya huva hai aapke aur moma ke bhich.

daya: beta tumare moma aur mere bhich kuch nahi huva hai. Tumari moma muje se naraj hai iss liye wo vaha rahati ab wo yaha agayi hai na tho main usse manaluga.

arnav: pakka wala promise.

daya: ha pakka wala promise.

arnav: uncle kya main aap papa bula sakta hu.

daya: ha beta kyu nahi.

arnav: ok papa.

daya : ok tum ab khelo muje thoda kaam hai.

daya aapna phone lekar apne bed room ke balcany main jata hai aur abhijit ko phone kar tha  
hai.

daya: hello boss

abhijit: daya baat kya hai. Shreya se kuch baat huyi.

daya: abhijit baat karne ke liye usse mere saath bait na chahiye na.

abhijit: daya shreya ko thoda time do.

daya: khar wo sabh baate chod maine decided kiya hai ki main arnav ko legally adtopt karuga.

abhijit: ye tho bahut achi baat hai. Usse bhi maa aur papa ka pyaar milega.

daya: shreya se baat karuga aur kal hi court main adtoption paper file karuga.

abhjit: ok daya tum kal chutti lelo court ka kaam karo aur meri bhaibhi ke saath shopping  
aur lunch ke liye javo. Main acp sir se baat kar luga.

daya : acha ab main phone rakhta hu. He disconnect the the call

shreya dinner ke liye table lagti hai. Daya dryning table par akar bait jata hai.

shreya daya ke plate main khana parosti hai. Aur shreya arnav ko khana khilane bait jati hai

arnav: moma main ab big boy hogaya hu main khud khana chahata hu papa ki tarh

shreya: par arnav ok . She forward plate infrant of arnav.

daya: arnav mera hoga tum sabh khatam karo .

arnav: ok papa.

daya move to wash hands. After some time arnav and shreya to completed their food. Shreya move towards to wash plate and do some other work.

in kitchen

daya came to talk with shreya.

daya: shreya muje tume kuch baat karni hai.

shreya: par sir muje aapse kuch baat nahi karni.

daya: shreya muje sir mat bolo main tumara patni hu.

shreya: wo right tho aapne mujese chinliya hai.

daya: shreya uss baat ki maffi main tumse kitni bhaar magi hai uss time main gusse main tha  
iss leye wo sab kuch kaha.

shreya: sir maine kaha na muje kuch nahi sun na hai.

daya: shreya kal hume court jana hai. Arnav ke legally custory lene ke liye. Ready yahana.

daya move towards his bed room with arnav. Arnav is playing . Daya is doing some file  
Shreya enter towards room and move towards arnav.

shreya: arnva chalo bahut raat hogayi ab sote hai.

arnav: par moma muje khelna hai.

shreya: nahi beta kal khel na. ab nahi moma ko jaldi sona hai kal muje bahut kaam hai. Chalo  
apne room main.

arnav and shreya move together to another room.

shreya: chalo night dress pahano.

arnav : ok moma. Shreya arnav ko dress paha nati hai.

arnav bed par so jata hai. Shreya bhi bed par let jati hai.

in daya's room daya is waiting for shreya. But she did not came in bed room . daya move towards to see shreya. And find shreya in arnav's room. Shreya see daya is coming in room and acting as she is sleep.

daya came in arnav's and see they both are sleeping peacefull. He game soft kiss on shreya forhead and go out to his room.

in daya room .he take the marriage photo . Hug that photo tears is following from his eye.

shreya also came out from her room and see daya is crying . She can not control her tears  
ran towards arnav's room.

shreya (Povs): daya main aap ko kabhi kabhi maffi nahi karugi aapne jo bhi mere saath kiya  
uske leye kabhi maaffi nahi karugi. Apane apni shreya par shak kiya. Aap ko mere upar barosa hi nahi tha. Anpne tho meri baat suni bhi nahi aur muje galt taharaya. apne muje par  
nahi apne pyaar par shak kiya apne soch bhi kaiye liya ki main abhijit bhai ke saath yaisa kuch kar  
sakti hu.

 **flash back**

it is normal day on bureau all are very happy that abhijit & tarika ke jindgi main choto sa baby boy yaha hai.

abhijit move towards daya: daya ab tum ab kush khabari dega.

daya: abhijit tum bhi na.

abhijit: shreya ab jaldi se muje bhade papa khahane walo ana chahiye. Thay emmbressed

abhijit: daya iss main sharmane ki baat kya hai. Papa banne ki kush bahut badi hoti hai.

shreya ka phone bajta hai. Aur wo call lene ke liye side main ati hai.

shreya: hello inspector shreya

other side person: hello shreya muje tumse milna hai.

shreya: par tum ho kon ( wo phone wala person use kuch bata ta hai aur wo pareshan hoti hai)

shreya: ok main arahi hu.

shreya cut the call and move towards the abhijit & daya

shreya: Abhjit sir muje half day ki leave chahiye.

daya: shreya baat kya hai. Kiss liye.

shreya: daya wo priya ko phone aya hai. Aur usse kiss kaam ke liye meri madat chahiye.

abhijit: ok chali javo

daya: main tume chod kar ata hu chalo

shreya: nahi main khud jati hu na. aap agaye aur case agaya tho. Aap rahne dhejaye.

daya: ok bye. (Shreya take her phone and all accessories. )

after 1/2 half shreya found himself at dark niche padi hoti hai. Wo dheere dheere  
apni ankhe khol thi hai. She open her eye she at known place she looked here and there  
than she see her sister and arnav are their. She run towards them and asked.

shreya: did aap yaha aur ye jagah konsi hai.

shreya sister(sneha)

sneha: shreya wo log hame yaha likar aye hai. Unno ne kaha ki tume hame hai mil na chahati ho.

shreya: wo log kon .

sneha: pata nahi wo hume airport pe mile the.

shreya: par main yaha kaise ayi .did muje tho priya ka phone yaha tha ki wo kisi mushibat  
main hai. Aur aap log yaha mumbai muje bataya bhi nahi.

sneha: hum tume surprise dena chahate the iss liye nahi bataya.

shreya: arnav kaise ho

arnav: main teek hu choti moma.

shreya: did hum yaha se nikle kaise. Ek minutes main daya ko phone karti hu. (she searched her phone) mera phone kaha hai. Did lagta hai kahi par gir gaya. Aap apna phone do

sneha hand over her phone to shreya

shreya: issko tho single hi nahi hai. Ab kya kare.

7.30 pm

abhijit drawn the car towards his house. Suddenlly abhijit apni ghadi ka break lagata hai.

abhijit ghadi se niche utar tha hai.

abhijit: tum pagal ho gayi ho shreya yaise kio ghadi ke bich ata hai. Agar accident ho jata tho.

shreya remove gun . And pointing towards the abhijit aur drigal dabati hai. Gali abhijit ke  
shene ke karib lagti hai. Aur shreya vaha se bhag jati hai. Ya sab raghu( abhijit ka khabari)  
dhekhta hai aur wo abhijit ko hospital likar jata hai.)

yaisa kya hova ki shreya daya se nafart karti hai. Aur shreya ne abhijit sir par goli kyu mari hai.  
think guys .  
Wo sabh jan ne ke liye agle update ka late karna . Aur soch na aur jarur batana.

do review


	2. Chapter 2

Blair.64 (Guest), Guest, Guest, Mahesh15, DA95 (Guest), Guest, Guest, Drizzle1640, Topaz007  
Hamdard duo, Guest, LoveDaya, Jasdeep, Guest, Bang Bang (Guest), Guest,  
Fred Hamster (Guest), Kitti DaReya n RajVi fan (Guest), Asha SachVi fan - But more of  
DaReya fan (Guest), Rukhmani (Guest), David (Guest), Bhumi98

raghu daya ko abhijit ke bhare main batata hai aur daya ,tarika aur sabhi cid officers turth hospital ate hai

in hospital

daya: raghu ab abhijit kaisa hai.

raghu : doctor check kar ra hai

purvi console tarika.

meanstime doctor came from abhijit's room

daya aur sabhi log rashed towards doctor

daya: doctor sahab abhijit teek hai na.

doctor: dhekhye humne goli nikal dhi ab wo khatre se bahar unne hosh ayega tho aap  
log unnse mil sakte hai.

doctor left from their.

in the there shreya and her sister present

shreya found the way and they move from their.

shreya: di aap dono ghar jaye. muje buearu jana hai.( shreya hand over car key's to sneha)

sneha: par shreya ok apna khayaal rakh na.

shreya move to the bureau . She reached bureau.

on the gate of buraeu

watchman: are madam aap yaha sabh log tho hospital agaye hai.

shreya: hospital par kyu.

watchman: wo abhijit sir ko goli lagi hai.

shreya: kya kis hospital gaye hai.

watchman: city hospital ( shreya left from their.)

in hospital

daya: purvi tume shreya ko phone kiya hai.

purvi: sir main try kiya tha par uska phone switch off arha hai.

raghu: par sahab shreya madam tho sabh kuch janti hai.

daya: kya shreya ko sabh pata hai tho wo hai kaha pe.

raghu: sahab muje apa ko kuch bata na hai. Shreya madam ke bhare main.

daya: raghu tume kya jante ho.

raghu: sahab abhijit sir par goli shreya madam ne chalayi hai.

daya : kya raghu jhut mat bolo.

raghu: nahi sahab maine apne ankhose dhekha tha shreya madam ko abhijit sir par goli chalati hu wo vaha se bhag gayi.

sachin: raghu hosh main ho kya bol rahe jante bhi ho kis par ilzam laga rahe ho. shreya kyu abhjit sir pe goli maregi.

raghu: sabah main sach bol raha hu. Agar aap log ko mere baato par vishwas nahi hai tho  
abhijit sir se puch sakte hai.

nurse came and inform that abhijit ko hosh a gaya hai. Sabh log abhijit ko milne chle jate hai.

in abhijit' s room

abhijit dheere dheere ankhe khol tha hai.

acp: abhijit ab kaise ho

abhjit: main teek hu sir

daya: abhijit ab kaisa lag raha hai.

abhijit: ab teek hu main daya.

acp: abhijit ek baat bata tum par goli kis ne tume usse dhekha hai.

abhijit: sir wo ( and abhijit daya ki tarf dhekha tha hai.)

tarika: abhijit tum daya ki tarf kyu dhekha rahe ho . Sach sach batavo baat kya hai.

daya: ha ham sabh tumare muse janna chayte hai ki wo kon hai.

abhijit: daya wo wo shreya thi par muje ek baat samj main nahi arhi hai. Shreya muje par  
kyu goli maregi.

acp: abhijit tume pura vishwas hai ki shreya hi thi

abhjit: ha sir wo shreya hi thi ( abhijit told them all happen in their)

tabhi doctor ate hai aur abhijit ko check up karte hai.

doctor: aap sabhi log bahar ju jaye. Abhi inne aram karte do.

all nodded and move out. Tarika abhijit ke paas rukhti hai

shreya hospital poch jati hai.

in outside the room

all are present their shreya strightlly go to meet daya.

shreya: daya wo abhijit sir kaise hai.

hearing shreya's vices daya get angry on him

daya: ye tum kyu poch rahi ho. Aur tumari himmat kaisi hui yaha par aneki.

shreya: daya ap ye kya kah rahe ho.

daya: shreya aaj abhijit tumari vajase yaha par hai. Tume abhijit par goli mari .

shreya: aap ko kis ne kaha ki maine abhijit sir par goli mari main yaisa kyu karugi

daya: tho kya abhijit jhut bol raha tume aaj wo kiya hai jo main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta. Tum janti ho abhijit mere liye kya mayne rakhtha hai. Aaj tume abhijit par goli chalakar bahut badi galti kiya. Mere nazaro se Dhekha jaye guna kiya hai. isske liye main tume kabhi maaf nahi karuga. ( tears are follwing from daya eye)

shreya: daya maine abhijit sir par goli nahi chalahi hai. Muje tho kise ne ek room main band kar ke rakha tha.

daya: muje tumari koi baat nahi sunni. purvi lekar javo isse yaha se.

acp: shreya main tume suspend kar raha hu. Apna batch aur gun do

shreya: sir meri baat tho sunye.

acp: shreya tume nahi suna main kya kaha.

( shreya handover batch and gun to acp sir)

acp: lekar javo isse.

purvi shreya ko lekar jati tabhi

daya: rukho shreya muje ek aur baat batani hai.

daya came infrant of shreya

daya: aaj se mere jindgi main tuamre liye koi jagh nahi hai. Nahi tum meri patni ho na main tumara pati hu. Tumare liye mere dil main koi jagh nahi hai nahi mere ghar main bas chali javo meri jindgi se . I hate u shreya. Main jindgi bhar tumara chehara nahi dhekhuga.

daya left from their . Purvi shreya ko lekar jati.

in the parking lot shreya purvi par attckt kar thi hai aur usski gun lekar bhag jati hai.

after 10 minutes purvi hosh main ati hai. Aur wo acp sir ke paas jati hai.

sachin: purvi tume ye kya ho gaya.

purvi: sir wo shreya bhag gayi

hearing this daya came forwards

daya: freedy police station ko inform karo ki cid officer shreya kahi pe dhekhe tho usse girfaar kar aur police station par shhreya ki photo bhejo. Aur news & t.v par bhi photo bhejo.

purvi, sachin freedy pankaj left from hospital.

shreya apne ghar pach thi sister open the door.

shreya hug sneha and criyed.

sneha: shreya baat kya tum ro kyu rahi ho.

shreya: di daya ne mujse sabhi rishte tho dhiye hai.

sneha: shreya kaisi paglo jaisi baate kar rahi hai bata baat kya hai.

shreya sneha ko sabh batati jo bhi hospital main daya ne kaha.

shreya: di daya yaise kaise soch sakta hai. Main abhijit sir par goli kaise mar sakti hu.

sneha: muje lagta hai tume koi phasa raha hai. Hume pata lagna hoga.

out side the hospital

raghu kisi se phone par baat kar raha tha

raghu: boss kaam ho gaya daya ne shreya ko arrest kar ne ke oder diye hai. Usse arrest bhi kiya tha par wo bhag ayi par wo cid walo ke saath se nahi nikal sakti. Cid wale se dhud nikale ge.

other side person: par wo cid walo ke haath nahi lagni chahiye agar lag gayi tho hamara kaam bigad sakta hai.

raghu: boss aap kar na kya chahate ho.

boss: main uss shreya ko khatm kar na chahata hu. Iss se pahale wo cid ke saath lage. Muje usse dhudna hoga.

raghu: par use mar na. wo tho cid walo ke haatho hi mar jayegi

boss: chup aur uss shreya ko dhudo agar wo cid walo ko mili tho main tume mar dhugi. Agar muje kuch pata chalta hai to main tume batati hu. Ab phone rakho.

raghu: ji boss ( raghu disconnected the call)

sachin listen raghu's and boss conversation move towards raghu.

sachin: raghu kise baat kar rahe ho.

raghu: kise nahi sahab main tho apne dost se bata kar rahu.

sachin: jhut mat bolo maine sabh sun liya. Tum chalo mere saath bureau tumare mehaman navabhi karni hai. ( and sachin raghu ko lekar bureau)

daya: sachin tum isse yaha kyu lekar aye ho .

sachin: sir ye raghu jhut bol raha hai.

daya: kya sachin agar ye jhut bol raha hai tho abhijit bhi jhut bol raha hai.

sachin: sir muje ye pata nahi abhijit sir kyu jhut bol rahe hai. Par sir main dhave ke saath kaih  
sakta hu ki shreya ne abhijit sir par goli nahi mari.

rajat: sachin hame pata hai tum shreya ko apni bahan mante ho iss leye yaisa kaih rahe ho.

sachin: sir maine raghu ke baate apni khanose (ear) suna hai. Aur ab ye bataye ga.

sachin to raghu : raghu tum bol varna tume kise ugalvana hai wo hume pata hai ager tum nahi  
batavoge tho main goli mar duga. Bolo goli khana mazur hai ya bolo ge.

sachin put gun on raghu head .

sachin: ab bol varna main goli mar duga.(aur sachin drigal dabanewala hi tha tab)

raghu: nahi sahab main batata hu sabh kuch.

raghu: sahab wo abhijit sir par shreya madam ne nahi balki shreya madam ke humshakane  
goli mari hai.

daya: kya . Par jab abhijit par goli chalithi to shreya kaha thi

raghu:sahab humare boss ki order thi ki jab tak wo hamshakal apna kaam na kar tab tak  
shreya madam ko ek room main band kar rakha tha.

daya: kya (aur ye sabh sukar daya slepped on raghu face.)

raghu ka phone bajatha hai. A phone call from boss

daya sign sachin to pick up the phone

boss: hello raghu muje uss shreya ko pata chal gaya hai aur main vaha ja raha hu tu bhi jaldi  
avo. Main tume pata message kar duga.

sachin: ji boss

boss cut the phone

sachin: raghu bolo ab tum log kya karne vale hai. Tumare boss ne tume ane keliye kaha hai

raghu: sahab wo boss kaih rahe the ki wo shreya madam ko mar dena chahate hai. Isseliye  
boss ne muje madam ka pata janne ke liye kaha tha.

sachin: iss ka matlb shreya ki jaan khatre main hai.

daya: nahi sachin shreya ko kuch nahi hoga hum logo ko uss pate par jana chahiye.  
Dhekho tho sahi shreya kaha par hai.

sachin read the massage.

sachin: sir ye tho shreya ke purane ghar ka address hai.

daya: tho hume vaha jana chahiye.

daya sachin rajat purvi nikhil & pankaj move towards shreya house.

in shreya house

in house sneha ,shreya and arnav are present .

door bell bajati hai.

shreya: agta hai cid wale agaye hai. Ab kya karu di.

sneha: tum andhar jakar chup javo main dhekh thi hu.

shreya andhar chupne chalija thi hai.

sneha ope the door she shock the see gudde in the house. They push sneha and enter in  
the house. And searched for shreya.

sneha: aap kon log hai aur kya dhud rahe hai.

gudda 1: tu ye batata wo shreya kaha hai.

sneha: main nahi janti shreya kaya hai.

boss: sabh jagh dhudo yahi hogi wo muje chahiye kisi bhi kimmit par

they all searched . Than boss gun pointed to the sneha . Sneha par boss goli martha hai.

goli ki awaj sunkar shreya and arnav bahar atehai.

sneha: shreya tu bhag.

aur boss shreya aur arnav ko lekar chala ja tha hai.

after 15 minutes daya and his team came their. They found door is open.

they all enter in the house. And see one lady is on floor with lot of blood.

purvi came forward and hold the lady.

purvi: gabharaye mat hum log cid se hai. Aap ye bataye ki aap yaha kya kar rahi hai. Ye  
tho shreya ka ghar hai.

sneha: acha huva aap log agaye. Shreya ko bachaye aur mere bete ko bhi wo log une mar dege.

daya: pankaj abulance ko phone lagavo ( pankaj maove to call abulance)

snaha: main shreya ki bahan hu . Main kal hi india ayi thi kal se hum log yaha par rah rahe the  
hum log yaha se nikal ne wale hi the tabhi gudde agaye aur shreya ko apne saath lekar gaye hai.

daya: kya par kaha pe gaye hai unno ne kuch bola tha.

sneha: ha wo log kisi r.r developers ka ko purane godown hai. Wo andheri main padta hai. Isse bol rahe the. ( aur sneha apni ankhe band kar thi hai.)

purvi check her pluse

purvi: sir she is dead

daya: freedy inne hospital lekar chalo. Aur tum log mere saath chalo.

after 1/2 hours in godown

shreya: tum kon ho aur muje yaha kyu lehar aye ho.

boss: ruko shreya main khud apna introduction dena chahati hu.( boss remove the mukhavta  
from the face.)

shreya: tho tum ladki ho. Tum kon ho.

boss: daya ne tume mere bhare main nahi bataya.

shreya: daya tume janta hai.

guy guess how is the boss . Aur daya sir boss ko kaise jan the hai.

or sorry for kitna bada flash back ke liye wo kya hai na muje sabh baate detail main karne ki adat hai. Main janti hu main aap sabhko buro kiya hai par adat se majabur jo hu.

aur ha review dena mat bulna.


	3. Chapter 3

boss: ha . Daya tho mujse pyaar kar tha hai. Main purbi hu.

shreya: kya par daya tho tume nafart kar tha hai.

purbi: nafart tho wo tumse bhi kar tha hai. Maine acha plan ki jis ki vajse ab daya tume nafart  
kar ha hai.( purbi told the sheya's how he plan)

purbi: ab tume mar kar daya ke jindgi main main fir se javugi.

shreya: kya ye sabh tume daya ko pane ke liye kiya.

purbi: ha main daya se pyaar karthi hu. Hamari bhich main tu thi issliye ab main tuje mar dugi.

daya and his team reached to godown

aur purbi pointed gun towards shreya's .tabhi daya useke haath par goli mar tha hai.

aur dono tarf firing hoti hai.

shreya arnav ke paas jati hai.

purvi purbi ko arrest kar thi hai.

daya: purbi ye sabh tum kar rahi thi . Tumne abhijit par goli mari hai.

purbi: daya maine nahi shreya ne mari hai.

(purvi slapped on purbi face) purvi: purbi hume sabh pata chal gaya hai.

aur wo purbi ko lekar chali jati hai.

shreya: aap sabh ko pata kaise chala ki hume yaha lekar aye hai.

sachin: shreya wo hum tumare ghar gaye thi tho sneha ne bataya.

shreya: sir sneha di kaisi hai.

sachin: freedy arnav ko lekar javo. Arnav beta freedy uncle tume ice cream khilaye ge.

aur freedy arnav ko lekar bahar ata hai.

shreya: sir baat kya hai. Aap kitne pareshan kyu hai. Did teek hai na.

sachin: shreya wo sneha ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

shreya floor pe gir jati hai. Daya go towards shreya.

daya: shreya sambhale aapne aap ko agar tum yaisi karo tho arnav ke sawalo ke javab kon  
dega.

shreya daya ka haath apne shoulder se nikalthi hai. Aur rone lagti hai.

aur few minutes later sabh bahar ate hai.

arnav: choti mumma hum ghar chalte hai.

shreya: ha beta chalo.

daya: shreya main tume aur arnav ko ghar chodta hu .

shreya: nahi sir muje pata hai ghar kaise jate hai. Aap tension mat lijaye.

daya: shreya yaise kaisi baate kar rahi hai.

shreya: sir aapne tho mere saath rishta toda hai she stop.

daya: shreya ( par They move towards to take cap. )

sachin: sir toda time usse akle raha ne dijaye. Usska gussa janeke bhad wo jarur aap se baat  
karegi.

daya noddes and move towards bureau.

flash back over

shreya(pov's): daya main aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karugi. Main aapko batane ki kitni koshish  
ki par apne kuch suna bhi nahi. Daya mere dil se puche tho main aapse pyaar kar thi hu.  
Main aapke bhi nahi je sakathi . Main yaha par arnav ke liye nahi balki aapke liye yahi hu  
main aap ko mere ankho se same dhekha na chahati hu.

after some she she sleep.

in daya's room

daya(povs): shreya main manta hu ki main tumare baat par vishwas nahi rakha par uss galti  
kaliye maine tume kitni baar maafi magi hai.

flash back

in bureau

after 15 day's

daya apni soch main duba hota hai. Abhijit look and move towards daya.

abhijit: daya baat kya tum kya soch rahe ho.

daya: abhijit kuch bas yaise hi

abhijit: daya main janta hu tum shreya ke bare main soch raha hai na.

daya: ha abhijit 15 din hogaye uss incident ko aur shreya nahi muje se baat kar rahi hai  
nahi mera phone lerahi hai.

abhijit: daya usse thoda time do sabh teek hoga. Aur ha main tume batana bul gaya  
aaj shreya duty pe join ho rahi hai.

daya nodded. Abhjit move towards his desk

bureau door open shreya andhar ati hai.

shreya: gud morning purvi

purvi: gud morning shreya kya baat hai aaj late ho gaya.

shreya: sir nahi aye na.

purvi: nahi (purvi apne kaam par lagti hai.)

shreya wish all of them. And move towards her desk.

daya shreya ko dhekh tha hai aur baat karne chala jata hai. Par shreya file lekar sachin ke  
paas jati hai.

shreya avoiding daya.

at the time of lunch

shreya ka phone bagtha hai. She see caller id smile came on her face.

shreya: ha bolo arnav . Aapne khana khaya.

arnav: ha mumma aapne khaya.

shreya: nahi abhi ja rhi hu. Aur ha mumma saamko ajaye gi tab tak aapna khayaal rakhna aur  
no sharart mumma aapke leye apki favourits ice cream lekar ajayegi. Ok ab main phone  
rakh thi hu.

shreya disconnect the call.

purvi: shreya chal cafeteria chalte hai. Muje jorosi bhuk lag hai.

shreya: purvi tu chal main ye kaam kar ke ati hu.

purvi nodded and left from their.

daya came near to shreya.

daya: shreya wo muje tumse baat karni hai.

shreya: sir main kaam kar rahi hu.

daya: shreya meri baat tho suno I m sorry. Main jo kuch tum se kaha uske le ye muje maaf  
kar do.

shreya: sir please uss bare main kuch baat nahi kar ni.

daya: shreya uss time main gusse main tha issleye main tume wo sabh kuch kaha.

shreya: sir please live me alone. Daya left from their.

like this day's are going. Daya shreya ko manane ki puri tarf koshish kar tha par koi farda nahi  
hota.

flash back over

daya(povs): shreya ab bahut hogaya . Tum mujese naraz ho ab aur nahi main ye narazi khatm  
kar ke hi rahuga. Main tumari ye narazi bardash nahi kar sakta. Ab tho tu mere paas ho  
ab tume manane ka bahut bada moka mila hai. Wo main haath se jane nahi de sakta.

daya switch off the light . And sleep.

in morning

shreya are in kitchen

lould sound is coming from arnav bed room. Shreya lisence and run towards arnav bedroom. Daya also follow shreya.

in arnav bed room

arnav: please mumma ko aur muje chod do. Hume mat marye.

shreya: arnav arnav kya huva beta tum kitne gabaraye huye kyu ho kya baat hai. Beta.

arnav: mumma wo log muje aur aapko mar dege. Jaise bhedi mumma ko mara hai. Agar aapko kuch hogaya tho mera khayaal kon rakhega.

shreya: beta muje koi nahi marega. Tum pareshn mat ho. Main hu na aapke paas.

arnav: nahi mumma aap papa jaysi strong nahi ho. Papa aap muje aur mumma ko chodkar nahi javoge na.

daya sit on bed and say: nahi beta papa hamesh arnav aur aapke mumma ke saath hi rahege.

arnav: sachmuch papa. Promise.

daya: arnav promise.

shreya: chalo utho .(arnav get up from bed and wo shreya ke saath wash room jata hai.)

daya also left from there.

after 15 minutes shreya and arnav came in hall . Arnav hall main baith jata shreya  
breakfast lane ke liye kitchen main jati breakfat lekar ati hai.

shreya handover glass towards arnav.

arnav: mumma muje ye pina nahi hai.

shreya: arnav no zid varna mumma naraz ho jaye gi.

arnav: par mumma ok ( he drink )

aur daya bhi akar dryning table par baith jata hai.

shreya daya ko breakfast served kar tha hai. They finished their beakfast.

shreya: chalo arnav main tume ready kar thi hu.

arnav: mumma hum gumne ja rahe hai.

daya: ha arnav pahale muje aur mumma ko kaam hai wo kaam khatm honake ke bhand  
hum thino (3) shopping karge, aur khana bhi bahar hi karege, aur usske bhand tum baata tume kaha jana hai.

arnav: woo papa iss ka matlb hai aaj pura din aap hamare saath hai.

daya: ha chalo jaldi se ready hokar ajavo.

arnav nodded. Shreya and arnav left from their.

after 20 mintues they get ready and came in hall.

shreya locked the door and they left from there.

they reached the court. Daya done all court formalities. And left from there.

daya: arnav kaha pe jana pasad karo ge. Tume bhuk lagi hai tho hum khana khane pahale  
jate hai.

arnav: nahi papa muje bhuk nahi lagi hum pahale shopping na akhsar mumma ko lekar jate hai vahi chalege.

daya drawn the car to the towards mall.

shreya arnav& daya enter in the mall. And done the shopping.

uske bhand wo khana khate hai.

arnav: papa muje bureau jana hai. Uncle aunty se milna hai.

shreya: arnav vaha sabh log busy hoge.

arnav: nahi mumma muje abhijit uncle se kuch baat karni hai.

daya: ok tho cholo hum bureau chalte hai.

daya drawn the car to the towards bureau.

they enter in the bureau

purvi: are arnav kaise ho

arnav: main teek hu purvi mashi aap kaisi hai.

purvi: main tho teek hu.

arnav: abhijit uncle kaha hai.

sachin: arnav wo na FL gaye . Kya baat hai muje bolo.

arnav: nahi muje une hi batani hai.

purvi aur shreya bata kar the sabh ke saath case ke bhare main discussion kar tha hai.

tabhi abhijit atha hai.

abhijit: are daya tum log yaha pe.

abhijit move towards daya

daya: ha abhijit wo arnav ko tum sab se milna tha iss leye agaye.

shreya: arnav abhi abhi tho aapne khana khaya na. aur ab ice cream nahi .

arnav: nahi muje khani hai.

shreya: arnav no zid main ne kaha na nahi matlb nahi.

abhijit: koi baat nahi shreya thodise hi khaye ga.

shreya: par sir .

abhijit: freedy arnav ko ice cream chilakar lavo.

arnav:uncle muje aap ke saath jana main freedy uncle ke saath nahi javu ga.

abhijit: ok tho chal .daya main abhi aya.

abhijit and arnav left from there

in cafeteria

abhijit: arnav beta kon si flavur chahiye.

arnav : uncle muje ice cream nahi chahiye. Mera pet pahale se bhar hai.

abhijit: par abhi tho tum zid kar rahe the ki tume ice cream chahiye. Ab kya hogaya.

arnav: wo uncle muje aap se akele main baat kar ni hai.

abhijit: arnav beta baat kya hai. Bolo.

arnav: baat mumma papa ke releted hai.

abhijit: daya aur shreya ke bhare main hai.

arnav: ha uncle mumma papa se baat nahi kar rahi hai wo papa se naraz hai. Hum papa ke  
saath rahane aye tho sahi par ye dono baat hi nahi kar rahe hai. Uncle aap meri madad  
mumma papa ki narazi khatm ho. Uncle main phir se mumma papa ko khona  
nahi chahata. ( tear coming from arnav eyes)

abhijit hug arnav and say

abhijit: arnav beta yaise nahi rote. Ha main aapki madat karo ga.

arnav: thanx uncle tho aaj se mumma papa ko ek karne ka mission suru.

abhjit: ha.

arnav: chale uncle.

abhijit: ha beta par tumari ice cream

arnav: nahi uncle muje nahi chahiye.

abhijit : ok ( the move towards bureau)

daya: agaye tum dono

abhijit: ha ( arnav pankaj aur freedy ke saath khel ne lagtha hai.)

in 6.00

daya: abhijit ab ham log nikal the hai.

abhijit: ha.

daya shreya, arnav left from there.

they reached in the house.

shreya open the door daya sit at couch

shreya move towards kitechen and bring water for them.

abhijit house

at night

abhijit is smiling tarika notices it and asked.

tarika: abhijit kya baat hai itane kyu mukura rahe ho.

abhijit: tarika baat hi kuch yaisi hai.

tarika : baat kya hai

abhijit: aaj arnav bureau aya tha

tarika: ha tho iss main kon si bhadi baat hai.

abhijit: tum pahale baat tho suno. Tarika jo kaam hum log nahi kar sake ho arnav kar rega.

tarika: abhjit kiss kaam ki baat kat rahe ho.

abhijit: shreya aur daya ko milvane ka.

tarika: matlb main samgi nahi.

abhijit: arnav ne kaha hai ki wo daya uar shreya ko ek rakh na chahatha hai iss leye meri  
madat chahiye. Muje tho lagtha hai shreya ki narazi bahut jald dur ho jaye gi.

tarika: main bhi vahi chahathi hu wo dono ek hojaye.

abhijit: ab muje khana mile ga

tarika: tum hall main avo main lagathi hu.

tarika & abhjit move towards hall . Tarika served the dinner to the abhjit . They both done  
their dinner with litter chit chat.

after complted there dinner adi is crying.

tarika: lo aapka sahajada uth gaya. Main ja rahi hu aap ye sabh dhekh lijaye.

abhijit: tum javo main dhekhluga.

tarika move towards bed room. Abhijit complted all work and move towards bed room.

tarika adi ko sula thi hai. Aur abhijit aur tarika bhi sote hai

here in daya house

after some time later they done their dinner and daya aur arnav bed room main jate hai.

shreya kaam khatm kar ke arnav ke room main jati hai par vapa arnav nahi hota hai. Aur  
wo daya ke room main ati hai.

shreya: arnav chalo sona nahi hai.

arnav: mumma aaj hum yaha sote hai na.

shreya: nahi tum chalo aapne room main. Arnav no zid aaj kal tum bahut ziddi hogaye ho.

arnav: nahi mumma muje yahi sona hai.

shreya: arnav mumma ko gussa mat dhilavo.

daya: shreya rahne tho na sone dho use yaha . Arnav tum yaha so javo.

arnav: thanx u papa.

daya: tum dono yaha so javo main dusre room main jata hu.

arnav: nahi papa aap bhi yahi so jayiye.

daya: par arnav beta. Wo

arnav: papa please muje raat ko bahut dar lagta muje aur mumma ne wo gadde wale  
uncle ne mar diya tho.

shreya: sir agar arnav ki yahi chahata hai tho teek hai ha aap so jaye yaha par.

daya nodded . And move towards wash room . Shreya arnav ko night dress pahanathi hai.

daya wash room se bahar ata hai. Aur bed par jakar baith jata hai.

shreya kiss on arnav's forhead.

shreya: gud night beta.

arnav: gud night mumma papa

daya kiss on arnav's forhead.

daya: gud night

arnav: papa mumma ko bhi gud night kiss dona.

shreya: arnav chup chap so javo

arnav: par mumma

shreya: par var kuch nahi chup chap so jovo( shreya sleep. Daya light swithch off kar tha hai  
aur so ja tha hai. )

in morning

shreya wake up and see daya are not in bed she move towards kitchen. And see daya is doning breakfast . She move towards wash room take bath and move towards kitchen.

shreya: sir aap jaye main kar lugi aur thax u kal ke leye. Apne apne busy schedule se arnav ke  
time nikalvaya iske liye.

daya: shreya arnav mera beta hai aur apni family leye time nikalvana padta tum javo arnav ko utha wo. Main beakfast bana luga.

shreya nodded. And move towards bed room.

shreya: arnav beta uth javo dhekho subh ho gai.

arnav: mumma sone dona

shreya: chalo uth javo beta.

arnav: dhekhye na papa mumma subh subh utha rahi hai.

shreya: arnav beta ankhe kholo tumare papa kab ke uth gaye hai.

arnav: mumma aap bhi na.

(aur uth ta hai aur shreya use wash room lekar jathi hai.)

after 20 mintues they get ready and came in hall. Daya breakfast served kartha hai.

arnav: papa apne bana

daya: ha beta khake batavo kaisa hai.

they start eating beakfast.

arnav: bahut acha hai papa. Mumma se bhi bahut acha banaya hai.

daya: nahi beta tumare mumma tho mujese bhi jada acha khana banti hai.

aur ha review dena mat bulna.


	4. Chapter 4

**kya yaar kitne kam review . Muje sach main bahut bura laga . Iss liye late update kiya.**

all the officers are present in abhijit house

abhijit: daya tume aur shreya ne kya socha hai .

daya: kis bhare main

abhijit: kis bhar main kya matla hai. Are arnav aur adi ko bhi tho bahan chahiye. Aur muje bhi  
hamare ghar par beti chahiye.

daya: yaha par shreya mujese naraz hai aur tum ho ki ye sari baate lekar baitha hai.

abhijit: daya galti tumari hai jaldi se jaldi shreya ko manavo.

daya: tume kya lagta hai main kuch nahi kar ta. Wo bahut zidi hai.

sachin also join them

sachin: akhir bahan kiski hai sir.

tarika adi ko lekar hall main ati hai.

shreya: tarika muje do na.

arnav: mumma muje khelna hai. Adi ke saath

shreya: arnav adi chota hai . Tum apne papa ke paas javo

arnav move towards daya but day move to received the call.

arnav: uncle muje adi ke saath khelna hai.

abhijit: arnav abhi adi chota hai na jab badha ho tab khelna usske saath.

daya also came their.

daya: kya baate ho rahi hai.

abhijit: kuch nahi daya kis ka phone hai.

daya: wo meri collge friends priya. Aaj hi mumbai ayi hai. Milna chahati hai.

abhijit: vahi hai na collage ke time tere dil ke karib thi. Sach sach bata daya tu bhi uss  
se pyaar kar tha na.

daya: nahi abhijit yaisi koi baat nahi hai. Hum tho sirf friends hai.

arnav: papa bhuk lagi hai.

daya: main kuch lata hu khane ke leyi

daya bring food for arnav

than all done their dinner . And leave from abhijit house.

in dareya car

shreya is on passager seat and arnav is on back seat.

arnav: papa muje bhi chota baby chahiye.

daya(smile) than say

daya : tho aapni mumma se kaho.

arnav: mumma muje baby chahiye.

shreya: (in angry tonne): arnav ye kya laga rakh hai tumne chup chap baitho varna mumma se  
daat khayega.

arnav kept slience. And they reached house.

arnav directlly move towards room and sleep.

shreya move towards kitchen daya also follow her

daya: shreya itani baar tumse maffi magi hai ab tho ye narazi chod do.

shreya: sir muje nid a rahi hai.

shreya move from there.

daya spand some time in living room. And than came bed room . Shreya and arnav are  
sleeping.

daya( povs): koi baat nahi shreya tum ghar agai . Iss room main mere saath ho aur kuch dino  
main narazi bhi dur ho gayegi. Aur hum ek saath hoge. (than he sleep with think new day  
bring new hope.)

in morning

daya aur arnav dryning table par breakfast ke liye ate hai.

shreya served them breakfast. they enjoyed their breakfast.

daya ka phone ata phone utha ha.

daya: gud morning ha abhijit bol kya baat hai.

abhijit: ha gud morning daya muje tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai. Shreya hai tere as paas

daya: ha hai kya baat hai.

abhijit: tum aaj bureau ajaye ga na.

daya: nahi acp sir ka phone aya tha unno ne kaha hai head quarter jane ke leyi.

abhijit: tum jar baju main a saktha hai.

daya: par kyu ( daya left from there.)

abhijit: pahale avo bhad main baata ta hu.

daya: ab bol

abhijit: mere paas ek plan hai shreya ki narazi dur karne ke liye.

daya: kya bata na.

abhijit: kal tume kaha tha na ki priya ayi hu hai.

daya: ha tho kya hu.

abhijit: pahale baat tho batane do

daya: bol sun raha hu.

abhijit: tum na yaise dhekhavoge ki tu priya se pyaar kar hai. Aur ab shreya main instered  
nahi hai. Aur ye sabh shreya dhekhgi tho use bhi samj ajaye ga kitne din tumse naraz raha  
kar usne teek nahi kiya. Aur wo tumse baat kar ni ayegi aur sabh teek ho jaye ga.

daya: abhijit tum pagal ho gaye ho yaise main wo aur naraz hogi aur ghar chod ke chalijayege  
main ye risk nahi utha saktha. Aur kuch socho.

abhijit: nahi daya yaisa kuch nahi hoga meri baat mano wo yaisa kuch nahi karegi. Ye dhekh  
wo tujse naraz hai par wo nahi chahegi ki tumari jingdi main koi aur aye. Akhir wo tumse  
pyaar kar thi hai. Aur koi bhi ladki aapna pyaar dusre ke saath jate dhekh nahi sakti.

daya: muje sochne ke liye time chahiye.

abhijit: iss main sochne ki kya baat hai. Main kya tume kaha hai ki priya se shaadi karo.  
Sirf pyaar ka natk karo aur kuch nahi.

daya: par abhijit priya se baat karni padegi.

abhijit: wo sabh tum muj par chod do. Maine priya se baat kiyi hai.

daya: tho fir teek hai main tayar hu.

abhijit: ajj se hi main aapna plan start kar tha hu. Ok main phone rakha tha hu.

daya: ok bye ( disconnect the call and turned and find arnav is standing on door)

daya: arnav tum kabh aye.

arnav: aap jab phone pe baat kar rahe the tab.

daya: beta muje kaam pe jana hai. Tume mumma tarika masi ke ghar chod dege aur ate  
time lekar ayegi. Tum vaha raho aur ha apna khayaal rakh na.

arnav: ok papa.

daya move toward living room.

daya: shreya main nikal raha hu tum arnav ko tarika ke paas chod ke bureau nikal jana.

( say this daya left from there. After some time shreya and arnav also move towards  
tarika's house. Shreya drop arnav in tarika's house and than go to bureau.

in bureau

shreya reached bureau. All are busy in doing file work.

abhijit ka phone bajatha hai.

abhijit: hello sr. inspector abhijit.

other side person: hello abhijit sir kya main daya se baat kar sakti hu. Usska phone nahi lag  
raha hai.

abhijit: daya tho bhi yaha pe nahi hai wo ajaye ga to main usse kahuga tumara phone aya  
tha.

other side person: ok ( disconnect the call)

aur abhijit bhi apni file complete karne lagtha hai.

freedy: sir daya sir kaha gaye hai.

abhijit: freedy wo headquaters gaya hai. Ek high profile case ke bhare main discussion  
karne.

freedy nodded. Llike this day is completed.

at the eveining shreya pick up arnav from tarika house and came house.

shreya is busy with kitchne . Arnav is playing in living room.

at the 8.30 pm . Shreya completed all work and came and sit on couch at living room.

land line phone bajatha hai.

shreya pick up the phone.

shreya: hello inspector shreya

other side person: hello muje daya se baat kari hai usse phone dhijaye.

shreya: wo tho bhi tak nahi aye. Aap kon bol rahi hai.

aother side person: main priya daya ki friends. Main usse phone kiya tha par usska  
phone swicth off araha hai.

shreya: wo ate hi main unne bol dhu gi. Ok

and call get disconnect.

after an half an hrs daya came.

arnav: papa aap agaye.

daya: ha beta.

shreya bring water for daya

than after they did there dinner.

shreya: arnav aapne papa ko kaho un keliye koi priya ka phone aya tha.

daya: kya priya ne yaha par call kiya tha akhir baat kya ho sakthi call kar tha hu.

daya pick out the phone from pocket .

daya: ye tho switch off hai. Shayad battary gayi hogi.

daya aapna phone charging par lagatha hai.

aur priya ko phone aapne land line pa se kar tha hai.

daya: ha priya tume phone kiya tha

priya: ha. Wo tumara phone switch off araha tha.

daya: ha wo baatary khtam ho gayi thi. Ok tum batavo kaisi ho.

priya: main teek hu.

shreya is listening there consevertion

daya: ok main tumse kal mil tha hu. Kal baate karge kal muje off hai.

daya disconnect the call.

arnav: papa kal aapko khutti hai. Tho kal hum gumne khalege.

daya: nahi arnav kal muje kaam hai muje kisi se milna hai . Gumne kahi aur din chalege  
nahi tho tum mumma ke saath jana.

arnav: nahi muje kal aapke saath hi jana hai. Nahi main aapke saath hi avu ga .

daya( with fake angry): arnav ek bhar kahi hu ye baat samj main nahi ati. Tum mere saath nahi avoge matlb nahi. Samje tum.( daya move towards his bed room)

shreya( pov's): ye daya ko kya hogaya hai. Main yaise kabhi nahi dhekh hai arnav ko daat te  
huve.

arnav is crying

arnav: mumma papa ne muje daata wo bure hai.

shreya: nahi beta yaise nahi kahte. Wo kaam kar ke thake huve aye hai na issliye.

in bed room daya is already slept. Shreya arnav came in bed room and see daya is sleep  
they also sleep.

in moring

daya: arnav beta uth javo.

arnav: gud morining papa.

daya: I m sorry beta kal raat ko main tume daata.

arnav: papa muje bura nahi laga muje pata hai aapne muje sach main nahi daata. Wo tho natak tha.

daya: arnav tume kaise pata hai.

arnav: wo muje tarika masi ne baataya hai. Kya kya karne hai.

flash back start

in tarika house

tarika: arnav beta tume chahate ho na mumma papa se naraz na ho tho tume hamari aur  
papa ki baat manni padiki. Manoge na beta.

arnav: ha masi. Muje kya kar na hai.

tarika: Aaj jab papa ghar aye ge tho unke samne kal gumne

jane ki zid kar na. aur wo nahi mane tho bhi kar na. aur wo tume daatege tho bura mat

marna. Ok beta.

arnav: ok masi.

flash back over

daya: mera samjdhar beta.

arnav: ok papa aap niche jahiye varna mumma ko shak ho jayega.

daya move towards living room.

from room se arnav shreya ko bulata hai.

arnav: mumma kaha ho mumma.

shreya : ayi beta.(and shreya move towards bed room).

in living room . Daya done his breakfast. And move towards to meet priya.

arnav: mumma aaj aap ko chutti hai.

shreya: ha beta

arnav: papa ko bhi chutti hai na par wo tho gaye hai. Kisi ko milne.

shreya: une koi kaam aapna breakfast karo

shreya(povs): akhir ye priya kon kal bhi ussne land line par phone kiya tha. Akhir pata kaise  
lagavu .aur daya usse milne gaya hai. Daya ki dost par unno tho muje kabhi nahi bataya.

arnav: mumma hum donno aaj gumne jate hai na.

shreya: nahi beta aaj nahi kahi aur din

arnav(povs): are mumma tho ane ke liye tayar nahi hai ab kya karu tarika masi ne kaha tha  
mumma ko lekar bahar javo par wo tho nahi arahi hai. Arnav kuch tho kar na padega.

arnav: mumma papa ne bhi mana kiya aur ab aap bhi mana kar rahi muje se pyaar hi  
nahi kar thi.

shreya: yaisi baat nahi hai. Ok hum jayege. Ab kush

arnav: thanx u mumma.

after some time they left from house.

they go mall

in mall shreya see daya with girl and they are shopping together.

shreya(povs): ye daya kiske saath shopping kar ne ayi hai. Sayad uss priya ke saath.  
par main kyu soch rahi hu unnke bhare main.

after some time daya and priya are also left from their.

shreya: arnav ghar chalte hai.

arnav: nahi mumma muje aur gumna hai.

shreya: nahi mumma ko teek nahi lag raha.

arnav: ok mumma jayege.

shreya and arnav left from their. They reached house.

after coming shreya is thinking about that girl. Day is over.

at night daya came in house

arnav: papa aap agaye. Papa aaj hum gumne gaye thi.

daya: acha kaha kaha .

arnav: Bas thodi hi dheer fir mumma ne kaha unnki tabayt teek nahi hai

iss liye hum vapas agaye.

daya: acha tumne khana khaya.

arnav: ha hum sone chalte hai.

daya and arnav live from their to bed room

they both sleep .than shreya came.

shreya (pov): daya aap badal tabaya teek nahi thi ye sunkar bhi aap ne ek bhar bhi  
nahi pucha.

she sleep

daya(pov): I m sorry shreya . Muje pata hai main tumse rudally behavior kar raha hu. Par kya  
karu tume pane ke liye ye sabh kuch. Ho sake tho muje maff kar na. nahi jee sakta tumare  
bina.( and he also sleep)

like this days are paas daya shreya se baat nahi kar tha jab bhi shreya baat kar ne jati wo  
usse neglect kar tha hai. Yah dhekh kar shreya ko bahut dhuk hota hai.

on Sunday

daya abhijit ko phone kar tha hai.

daya: abhijit muje lagtha hai ab hume ye sabh bhand kar na chahiye. Shreya bahut dhukhi hai  
main usse yaise nahi dhekh saktha. Ab bahut ho gaya.

abhijit: daya kaisi baate kar raha hai. Hum aapne kamyabhi ke itne karib agaye hai. Ab tho sirf  
plan ke last main pachu gaye hai.

daya: par abhjit muje bahut dar lag raha ne ye sabh sach man liya tho.

abhijit: yaisa kuch nahi hoga. Maine dhekh hai shreya tumse baat kar na chahati hai.  
Tum chita mat karo .tum sirf aap na phone vaha rakho jaha shreya ki nazar padthi hai.

daya: par boss. Ok main rakh deta hu.

they disconnect the call.

daya kept the phone vaha rakh tha hai jaha shreya ki nazar padthi hai.

aur wash room main jata hai.

aur ha review dena mat bulna.

kya ye plan sucessful hoga kya daya shreya ko manane main kamyab hoga  
janne ke liye agle chapter ka wait kare. Aur iss bhar bahut sare review tho hi main jaldi  
update karugi nahi tho 10 ya 15 din lugi taiy aap logo ko karna hai jaldi ya late.  
agar spelling mistake huve hai tho maff kar na.

Ok bye  
take care.


	5. Chapter 5

here in living room daya ka phone bajtha hai.

shreya: lagtha hai bul gaye. And she see the caller id

shreya(pov): ye tho priya ka phone hai main lethi shreya pick up the call.

shreya: hello

priya: hello kon shreya

shreya: kya kaam tha

priya: muje daya se kaam tha par koi baat nahi muje tumse kuch baat kar ni  
muje aaj mil sakthi ho.

shreya: ok kaha pe aur kab

priya: mere ghar pe. Abhi a sakthi ho.

shreya: ha ( and priya disconnect the call)

shreya take car keys and left.

arnav: papa mumma gayi

daya: ok tho hum bhi chalthe hai. Main abhijit ko phine kar tha hu. Daya call abhijit and left  
from house.

daya arnav ko abhijit ke ghar chod tha hai aur wo dono priya ke ghar nikalte hai.

in priya's house

shreya and priya are siting on couch

priya: shreya muje tumse daya aur mere bhare main baata na hai. Main daya se  
pyaar karthi hu aur uske saath shadi kar na chahathi bhi mujse pyaar kar tha hai. Collage ke dinno ne muje bataya hai ki tum sirf aur sirf arnav ke liye ayi ho. aur tum ussse pyaar nahi karthi daya ne decided kiya hai wo age bhadega mere saath.

daya and abhijit lisening their consevertion

daya: abhijit ye priya sach main mera ghar thodegi. Kahatha tumse ye sabh nahi karege. Dhekho kya bak rahi hai.

abhijit: daya chup chap suno kya kahati hai.

tears is following from shreya eye.

priya continued

priya: arnav daya ko miss karega par tum chita mat karo tum arnav ko daya ke  
paas bhej sakthi ho. Muje koi problems nahi hai.

shreya ye sabh kuch chup chap sunthi hai.

priya continued

priya: ok tho main vakil se baat kar ke talak ke paper banvath hu.

daya: what the hell is going on priya kuch bhi bak rahi hai. Talak ke paper wo pagal ho gayi  
hai.

abhijit: daya tum shaant raho kuch nahi hoga.

daya: nahi abhijit tum pagal ho gaye ho . Ye sabh muje nahi kar na. main aaj hi shreya ko  
sabh bata duga.

shreya( in sad face): muje nikal na hai muje kuch kaam yaad agaya hai. Ok main nikal thi hu.

priya: ok

shreya left from there.

daya came and shout on priya.

daya: priya tum pagal ho gayi ho tume ye sabh overacting kar ne ke liye kisne kaha tha

priya: daya main tho sirf yahi chahati hu ki tum donno ek ho jaye.

daya: yaise darar dalke.

abhijit: daya yaisi baat nahi hai .

daya: abhijit tum bhich main mat bolo. Maine bahut bhadi galti ki hai tumare plan main saath  
de kar.

shreya reached home.

shreya reached house

shreya(pov): ye daya mere saath yaise kaise kar sakthe hai. Main sirf unnse pyaar kar thi hu  
par wo kisi aur se pyaar kar the hai. Nahi main ye dhekh nahi sakthi ki daya ki shaadi kisi aur  
ke saath ho. Daya sirf mera hai. Muje daya se baat kar ni padgi.( she dial daya numbers)

priya's house

daya ka phone bhaj tha hai.

daya: shreya ka phone

daya: hello shreya bolo

shreya: daya aap kaha pe ho.

daya: nahi main aur arnav abhijit ke ghar pe hu.

shreya: aap bhi ke bhi ghar ajaye. Muje aapse baat karni hai aur ha arnav ko mat lana.

daya: ok main araha hu.( she disconnect the call)

in dareya house

shreya is continued tears is following from shreya eye.

daya reacheed home.

daya: shreya baat kya hai tune muje jaldi ghar pe kyu tum ro kyu rahi ho.

shreya: aapko saram nahi athi patni ke rahate huve dusre shaadi kar ne ki soch rahe hai.

daya: shreya wo tho mai.

shreya: aap mujse pyaar nahi kar the. Uss chudal se pyaar kar the na. Agar aapne uss priya se  
shaadi kiyi tho mera kya hoga. Main aapke bina nahi jee sakthi. Mar javugi.

daya: shreya yaisi baate nahi kar the.

shreya:( whlie crying) ha main manthi hu main aapse naraz thi par aap yaisa kaise kar  
sakt the mere saath. Main manthi hu aapne muje mananeki bahut koshish kiyi.

(while crying )shreya: daya I m sorry muje samj na chahiye tha aapko . Ki abhijit sir aapke liye  
kya mayane rakh the hai. Par main bhi kya kar thi aapne sabh ke samne hamara rishta thod  
ne ki baat ki iss liye main gussa thi. Main nahi rah sakthi aapke bina. i love u . please muje  
chodkar kahi mat jana.

daya: shreya yaise rote nahi main tume chod kar kahi nahi javu ga. Tum tho meri  
jindgi ho. I m sorry main tum par barosh nahi kiya. Tume tho pata hai main hui emotionalfull  
(shreya hug daya)

shreya: sach main aap muje chodkar nahi javoge. Uss kudal ke paas tho nahi jayega na.

daya: ye chudal koi hai?.

shreya: vahi wo aapko mujse dur kar na chahati hai.

daya: shreya ek baat batavu tum naraz tho nahi hogi na promise me.

shreya : promise

daya: shreya priya ne tume jo kuch bhi kaha wo sabh abhijit ka plan tha ham donno ko ek  
karne ke liye. aur iss plan main arnav ne bhi usski madat kiyi hai.

shreya: kya ye sabh aap logo ka plan tha. Daya aap bahut bure ho aapne muje rolaya hai.

daya: nahi shreya jab bhi main tumare ankho main asu dhekh tha tho muje dard ho tha. Main  
jantha hu ye din main kaise katte hai.

shreya hug daya and say daya: I love u.

abhijit: are ham log bhi hai yaha pe.

daya: abhijit tum kab aye jab tum donno ek dusre main busy the.

arnav: papa ab mumma aapse naraz nahi hai hai.

shreya: nahi beta aur kabhi naraz nahi rahugi tumare papa se .

arnav: I love mumma papa.

shreya: me to beta.

abhijit: daya ab tho tume aur shreya ko arnav ki wish puri kar sakthe ho.

daya: konsi

abhijit: are uss ke liye bahan lane ki.

daya: abhijit kahi bhi bacho ke samne kuch tho socha karo aur tume ye kis ne bataya.

abhijit: kya arnav sirf tumara beta hai mera bhi beta hai.

daya: thanx u abhijit

abhijit: iss main thanx u wali baat nahi hai.

shreya: sir thanx tho dena banta hai.

abhijit: nahi shreya tum donno ka jagda meri vajase huva tha . Tho main ne hi teek kiya.  
Kitne dinno tak ye bhaj mere sir pe tha. Ab main relex hu.

meanstime adi cryed.

tarika: lagta hai bhuk lagi

shreya: main dhud lekar aati hu.

shreya dhud lekar ati hai.

shreya hand over dhud to tarika aur wo akar baith jati hai.

in night they all done dinner in daya house

abhijit: daya main arnav ko lekar jata hu . Tum aur shreya muje bhade papa karneki tayari karo

daya: abhijit tum kahi bhi suru ho jate ho arnav sun lega. Aur koi jarur nahi hai arnav ko lekar  
janeki.

tarika: kya baate ho rahi hai.

abhijit: chalye tarika ji ham log chalthe hai.

They go to their house.

shreya kitchen samita thi hai.

in arnav 's bed room.

daya: arnav beta tume sona nahi hai.

arnav: papa mumma ko ane do na.

daya: beta bahut late ho gaya hai tum so javo.

arnav: ok papa (arnav tried to sleep thabhi shreya ati hai.)

shreya: aap dono abhi tak nahi soye.

arnav: mumma aap agayi gud night mumma

arnav:gud night beta. And shreya arnav ko sulatha hai.

daya sign shreya ( jaldi ajana main ja raa hu.)

shreya arnav ko sula kar aapne bed room main jathi hai.

in dareya bed room.

daya: so gaya arnav

shreya: ha.

shreya sit near mirrior . Daya came from back hug shreya.

daya: shreya tume pata hai maine tumari ye smile kitni miss kiyi hai.

some time later.

daya: shreya muje lagtha hai ab hame arnav ke saath khelne ke liye ek bahan lani chahiye.

shreya: daya chup kya bol rahe hai.

daya: sahi tho bol raha hu. Main tho tayar hu papa banne ke liye.

daya kiss shreya . But shreya lose in his thought.

daya: kya soch rahi hai.

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

daya: baat kya hai. Tume muje abhi tak maaf nahi kiya.

shreya: yaisi baat nahi hai daya. Wo baat ye hai agar humara bacha aya tho kya aap arnav  
aur hamare bacche main fark karge. Kya aap arnav ko bhi vahi pyaar dege jo pyaar aap hamare bache ko dege.

daya: shreya tum ye kya bate kar rahi ho . Maine tumse pahlehi kaha tha arnav iss ghar ka  
bhada beta hum dono ka beta aur hum dono par arnav ka hak pahle ata hai. Tum yaise kaise soch sakthi ho. Tumne lagtha hai hamara baccha ane se arnav ke liye mera pyaar kam hojayega tho teek hai nahi chahiye muje ek aur baccha.

shreya: daya mera ye matlb nahi tha I m sorry. Mera maksat aap ko hurt kar nahi ta.  
wo bas deemag main aya iss liye kaha. Aida yaisi baate nahi karugi. Main janthi hu aap arnav  
se bahut pyaar kar the hai.

shreya hug daya.

daya kiss on shreya's cheek . And hug her tidlly.

daya: I love u shreya main wadda kartha hu main tume kabhi kabhi gussa nahi karuga. Agar  
kiya tho tum muje daatna.

they both liyed on bed.

and do private scen.

(I am not good in romance description) so sorry.

review jarur dena.


	6. Chapter 6

after 5 month.

it is a normal day in cid bureau all are woking in their desk.

bureau door open and enter acp along with dcp .acp is arrgruning with dcp.

daya (him self): acp sir aur dcp sir ka kya huva kyu gusse se baate kar rahe hai.

acp: sir main nahi bhej saktha usse.

dcp: pradhyuman tume usse bhej na hi padega. It is my order.

acp: par sir.

abhijit: sir baat kya aap kaha aur kisi bhejna nahi chahathe.

dcp: iss kyu puchthe ho main baata hu.

abhijit and daya see each other face.

dcp: daya ko mission par jana hai. Ye ek mission hai.

daya: kya kitne mahine ka ye mission hai.

dcp: kamse kam 2 mahine. Aur tume delhi main jana hai.

abhijit: sir mission par khatra hai.

acp: ha wo log bahut hi danger hai. Vaha daya ki jaan ko khatra ho sakhatha leye main  
chahatha hu ki daya iss mission par akele na jaye par sir baat sune ne ke liye tayar nahi hai.

dcp: pradhyuman main kaha tho kaha daya akele hi iss mission par jayega. Agar daya iss  
mission par nahi gaya tho use aapni job se resigned karna padega.

daya: sir main tayar hu main ek cid officers mera farj hai ki main aapne desh ke dushmano  
se lado. Kab jana hai.

dcp: kal subh

daya: ok

abhijit:nahi daya tum akele nahi javo ge main bhi tumare saath javuga.

daya: nahi abhijit . Tum yaha rahoge. Agar muje kuch ho jaye tho shreya ko aur puri cid team  
ko kon sambhalega.

abhijit: daya yaisi bate mat kar maine kaha na main bhi saath chaluga matlb chaluga.

dcp: nahi abhijit sirf daya ko hi jana hai. Aur muje koi baat nahi karni

dcp left from bureau.

abhijit: daya ye kaisa pagal pan hai. Acp sir aap bhi iss samjaye.

acp: abhijit daya ek cid officer hai aur usse aapna farj nibhana hi chahiye.

abhijit: sir aap bhi.

acp: abhijit daya ko kuch nahi hoga .

acp left from there.

daya: muje tum sabh se kuch kaih na hai.

abhijit: bol kya kaih na hai.

daya: aap sabh log shreya ko mat batana ki ye mission danger hai. Agar usse pata chala tho  
wo khamkha tension legi. Aur main nahi chahatha ki uske ye do mahine mera death ki khafse gujare.

daya contiued

daya: sachin shreya ka dhyaan rakhna agar main wapas na avu tho shreya ka achi tarh dhyaan  
rakh na. aur abhijit arnav ko apna beta samj kar usse baap ka pyaar dena.

sachin: sir aap ye kaisi baate kar rahe hai.

abhijit: daya tum vapas avoge. Hum sabh ke leyi shreya arnav ke liye. Samje tum aur  
ye palgo jayshi baate mat karo samje tum.

pankaj: sir 2 mahine bhad mera birthday hai aur aapne kaha hai ki aap mera birthday par hum  
sabh ko party dene. Sir iss baat ko bulna mat main aap ka itzaar karo ga.( pankaj stared cryed)

daya: pankaj yaise nahi rote.( daya hug pankaj)

abhijit: daya agar tume iss mission par jane ka man banaya hai tho jarur jana. Aur chita mat  
karo hum sabh log shreya ka aur arnav ka khayaal rakhge.

daya hug abhijit.

dareya house.

shreya are doing work in kitchen. And arnav is playing in hall.

in kitchen

while doing work her stomch get pain . And feel as a omiting.

shreya( himself): ye kya huva hai muje. Subh se dezzness jaysa jag raha ye sach hai  
ek mintues cheak karthi hu.

she take the mobile and order some things.

after 15 door bell raing.

she received parcel . And move towards bed room . Striclly go to the washroom.

and came after 2 minutes. And stand infrant of mirrior.

shreya ( himself): sach main main maa banevali hu. Woo ab ye baat daya ko pata chalegi tho  
wo kitne kush sabh se tho daya iss bhar re main baat kar rahe the.

flash back start

in morning

shreya: daya utye bureau ja na nahi hai kya. Please jaldi utho.

daya: shreya thoda time sone dona.

shreya: nahi . Aap na din bhar chothe bache jayse zide karne lage ho.

daya catch shreya hand and pull her on bed .

shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai darwaja khula hai arnav ajayega.

daya: shreya muje jaldi se jaldi meri beti chahiye.

shreya: daya aap ye kaise baat kar rahe hai. Arnav sune lega aur sawalo par sawal karega.

daya: maine kya galt kya kaha. Tum dono maa bete team banakar muje thag kar the ho .  
Jab mere beti ajayegi tho main aur wo team banakar tum dono ko thang kar ge.

shreya: chod ye muje arnav ko tayar kar na hai.

arnav: mumma aap kaha pe ho . Muje nahana hai.

shreya: lo aap ke bete ko bulava agaya. Main tho chali aap bhi jaldi se ready hokar ajaye.

daya: suno tho shreya . Main aapni beti ko bahut miss kar tha hu.

shreya left from their.

flash back over

shreya( himself): aaj kitna kush ka din hai jab daya ko pata chalega tho unnke pair (legs) zamin par nahi hoge. Daya ko phone karu nahi unne ane ke bhad hi baata thi hu.

from living room

arnav: mumma kaha pe ho.

shreya: ayi beta.

shreya move towards living room

they both sitting together and see t.v .

at 6.30 pm

daya came

shreya open the door.

shreya: aap a gaye.

daya: ha

daya enter and sit on cauch shreya bring water for take the glass and drink  
shreya also sit on couch

daya: arnav kya dhekh rahe ho.

arnav: kartoon .

daya: shreya muje tumse kuch baat karni hai.

shreya: ha bata ye kya baat hai.

daya: shreya wo muje 2 mahino ke liye mission par jana hai.

shreya: kya

daya: ha headquarters se order ayi hai.

shreya: par aap kisi aur ko bej nahi sakthe hai na. ab muje aap ki jarurth hai.

daya: ha shreya main jantha hu. Par main ek cid officer hu aur desh ke pratik mere kuch  
farj hai unne bhi tho nibhana hai. I m sorry . Main jantha hu tum meri resposibility ho par main majbhur hu.

shreya: ab tho main ma ( she stop)

shreya(povs): Main unne yah baat bata kar unne aapna farj nibhane main rokh nahi sakthi. Muje maaf karna daya main aap se itni bhadi bata chupa rahi hu.

daya: shreya … shreya kaha koyi hui ho.

shreya: kahi par bhi nahi

daya: tho meri picking karo muje kal subh hi nikal na hai.

shreya: ok main kar lugi.

after some time they done their dinner with some chit chat.

in bed room shreya is doing packing . Arnav are also their

daya akar arnav ke saath baith tha hai.

daya: arnav beta main 2 mahino ke liye mission par ja raha hu. Tum aapna aur mumma ka  
dhyaan rakhna.

arnav: papa aap chita mat kijaye main mera aur mumma ka khayaal rakhuga. Bas aap jaldi aye  
main aap ko bahut miss karoga. Aur aap hume din main do bhar phone jarur karna.

daya:arnav muje na phone karne ki permission nahi hai.

arnav: par papa muje tho aapki yaad ayegi.

daya: main bhi aap ko bahut miss karuga. ( daya hug arnav)

shreya: aap dono baap beta muje tho bhulgaye hai.

shreya came near bed ( daya hug both of them)

daya (pov): pata nahi main fir abhi inn dono ko miluga ya nahi. Ye bhagwan meri shreya ko  
kitni shakti dena ki agar main fir vapas na avu tho wo aapni zindgi main age bade.

shreya separted from hug

shreya: kaha khogaye hai aap.

daya: kahi bhi nahi.

shreya: main arnav ko sulakar ati hu.

daya: shreya arnav ko aaj yahi sone do.

shreya noddled.

arnav ko sulathi hai. Arnav so jatha hai.

shreya: aap na dhyaan rakhna aur jalbhadi mat karna . Aap ko pata hai na ab aap akele nahi  
hai aapki family hai. Aapni jaan khatre main dhalnese pahale mere aur arnav ke bhare main  
jarur soch na.

daya: ha main aap na khayaal rakhu ga. Shreya agar iss mission ke davaran agar main vapas  
nahi aya ya tum tak meri death ki khabhar ayi tho…( shreya kept hand on daya's mouth)

shreya: kuch bhi mat bolye. Issa kuch nahi hoga samje aap.( tears is folowing from his eye.)

daya: shreya main tho yaise bol raha hu. Agar yaisa kuch huva tho tum muje bhulkar age  
badogi na.

shreya: nahi daya meri jindgi aap se hai. Agar aap meri jindgi main nahi hai tho main ye jindgi  
jika kya karu.

daya: shreya yaise baate nahi karthe . Kisike liye jindgi nahi rukh thi . Tume age badana  
hoga hamare arnav ke liye.

shreya: aap yaise baate kyu kar rahe ho kya mission danger hai. Aapne jaanko khatra hai.

daya: nahi main tho bas tume bata raha hu. Main ek cid officers hu kai bhi kaha kuch bhi  
hosakha tha hai

shreya: please aap yaise baate mat kijaye.

daya: ok ab narz mat ho main kal ja raha hu. Tum kya muje muh filakar bhidha karogi.

daya hug shreya. They both sleep.

in morning

daya left from house early in the moring

shreya: arnav beta utho subh ho gayi hai.

arnav: mumma sone do na.

shreya: arnav beta jaldi utho tume school drop karne ke bhad muje bureau bhi jana hai.

arnav get up . He did not find daya . He asked

arnav: mumma papa kaha hai.

shreya: papa tho kabke chale gaye hai.

arnav: muje se mile bhijar

shreya: beta unne jaldi jana tha iss liye. Main tume nahi utha ya.

arnav: par muje papa ko bye kar na tha.

shreya: arnav chalo nahane.

arnav move towards washroom. And came after 15 min in living room.

they both done their brakfast and left from house.

shreya drop arnav in his school. And drawn his car towards hospital.

in hospital

shreya enter in the doctor cabin.

doctor done all the test and told shreya that she is pregent .

: shreya iss samya tume aapna khayaal rakhna hai. Jada stree mat lena aur time  
pe khana kha le na aur main kuch dawai likhar de rahi hu wo time pe le lena.

shreya: yes doctor. Dr . Sneha muje aapse kuch baat kar nahi hai.

dr. Sneha : baata vo kya baat hai.

shreya: doctor please meri pregency ki baat kisiko pata nahi chalni chahiye.

: par ye baat tho khushi ki hai tum baata mana kyu kar rahi ho.

shreya: doctor wo baat ye hai ki mere pati abhi bahar gaye hai . Jab wo yaha ayege tho main  
une ye baat batakar surpirse dena chahathi hu.

dr. sneha: jaisi tumari marji par tume aapna dhyaan rakha na hai. Ye 3 mahine bahut complicated hote hai.

shreya: yes doctor.

shreya take the report from doctor . And move towards bureau.

in bureau

shreya enter in the bureau she wish all the officers. And move towards his desk.

abhijit: shreya daya kab gaya.

shreya: sir aaj subh jaldi nikal gaye thi .

abhijit: ok tum aapna kaam karo

on abhijit face tension saf dhekhaye de raha tha par daya ko diya promise bhi tho tha  
issliye wo dhuki hokar bhi khushi rahane ki koshish kar raha tha.

like this days are going. Shreya daya ko bhaut miss karthi hai.

review jarur dena.


	7. Chapter 7

after completed 2 months

all are doing work in suddlly land rang

purvi: hello inspector purvi bol rahi hu.

on the side : wo inspector daya ko goli lagi hai.

purvi: kya.

on the otherside: ha unne city hospital mumbai main layagaya hai.

purvi: aap kon baat kar rahe ho.

on the otherside : main iss mission per unke saath tha . Inspector Arun.

he disconnected the call.

purvi: sir wo daya sir wo

abhijit: purvi baat kya hai daya kya. Kuch tho bolo.

shreya: purvi daya kya huva hai. Aur tum itni ghabharahi hui kyu ho please kuch tho bolo.

purvi: sir wo wo daya sir ko goli lagi hai.

shreya: kya par kaise. Wo tho mission par hai na.

purvi: pata nahi abhi abhi inspector arun ka call aya hai.

abhijit: kaha par ha daya abhi.

purvi: sir yahi ke city hospital main hai.

abhijit: par daya yaha pe. Hume nikal na hoga.

all the officers move towards hospital.

in hospital

abhijit: sune wo inspector daya ko yaha pe admit kiya kaha hai wo.

nusre: wo uss tarf ot main hai.

all move from their.

insp. Arun: hello sir maine hi aap logo ko call kiya tha. Wo daya sir andhar hai.

abhijit: kaise goli lagi usse. Aur wo tho delhi main tha to yaha pe kaise.

Arun: sir wo hamara mission complet ho gaya tha par hame pata chala tha ki uss gang ke  
admi yaha mumbai main hai. Tho hum log uss pakadne ke liye mumbai aye the.

flash back start

daya: ha bolo kya pata chala

informres: sir uss gang ka pata chala hai. ( he gave address to daya)

daya: acha teek hai aur ha kisi ko bhi pata nahi hona chahiye ki main mumbai aya hu.  
Cid ke kisi bhi member ko pata nahi laga na chahiye.

informers: ji sahab. He left from their

daya: tho hum log uss jaha jate hai.

arun: sir hame cid mumbai ko inform kar chahiye.

daya: nahi ye mission bahut hi dangers hai . Main unn logo ko bata kar unnki jaan kharte  
main nahi dal sakha tha hai.

arun: par sir

daya: agar tum log nahi avoge tho main akela chala javuga.

arun: ok sir hum log ready hai. Chalye.

daya aur arun aur 2 3 officers goddown par pach jathe hai.

they enter and firing take place.

firing are doing in both the side.

after doing firing they arrested gundde.

and ek admi daya par goli mar tha hai. Daya floor pe gir tha hai.

arun arrested that admi. And they take the daya in hospital.

flash back over

abhijit: daya yaha aya aur ham logo ko bataya bhi nahi. Ye kya kardiya tumne daya  
death ke muv main akela hi gaya. Aapne dosh ko bhi nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit sambhalo aapne aapko . Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.

shreya: ( with crying sound) nahi daya yaise nahi kar sakha the .

purvi: shreya kuch nahi hoga daya sir ko tum chita mat karo.

sachin: gudiya chup raho daya sir teek ho jaye ge ( sachin gave side hug to shreya)

doctor came from ot .

abhijit: doctor daya kaisa hai. Koi chita wali baat tho nahi hai na.

doctor: dhekhye hamne goli tho nikal diyi hai. Par hum kuch bata nahi sakhate. Unne 12 hrs  
tak hosh nahi aya tho wo com main ja sakhate hai. Ab bas god se pray kare ki unne jad se jad  
hosh aye.

abhijit: doctor aap ye kya kaih rahe hai. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga . Aap jhut bol rahe hai.

doctor: sambhale aapne aapko . (doctor left from their)

shreya: bhai daya nahi . Unno ne mujse promise kiya tha ki wo kabhi bhi mujse dur nahi  
jayege. Bhai daya ne aapna promise thod diya hai.

sachin: nahi shreya yaisi himmit mat haro . Daya sir teek ho jayegi.

tears are following from all of them.

rajat kept the hand on abhijit shoulders. Tarika purvi and sachin consol shreya but she  
is crying continuelly.

sachin: gudiya please chup raho yaise main tum bimar pad javogi.

shreya: bhai muje daya se milna ha aap please doctor se baat kar ye na.

sachin: par gudiya hum unne abhi nahi mil sakhthe unne ot main rakha hai.

shreya: nahi muje unnse milna hai.

tarika: shreya abhi nahi bhad main abhi daya under obsevertion hai.

shreya: par tarika

she sit on bench . On suddenlly she felt on purvi.

sachin: gudiya ankhe kholo. Tarika iss kya huva hai.

abhijit: pankaj doctor ko bulavo.

tarika: shreya …shreya….

purvi: sir lagtha hai tension ki vajase shreya ko chakar gaya hai.

tarika: ha shahad bp bhad gaya hoga.

pankaj: sir doctor agaye hai.

doctor check the shreya and order sister to shift him in the special ward.

after shift shreya in special wards doctor check shreya and give him necessary tretamant.

out side

sachin: ye kya hoga . Ab main daya sir ko kya batavuga main unne diya huva wadda nahi  
nibhaya. Main shreya ka khayaal nahi rakh paya.

rajat: sachin aapne aapko dosh mat dena. Shreya teek hai. Usse bas chakar aya hai.

tarika: ha sachin rajat teek kaih raha hai.

after some time doctor came from shreya's wards.

sachin: doctor shreya teek hai na.

doctor: ab wo teek hai.

tarika: thank u doctor.

doctor: unne ke parivaar main itne sare log hote huve bhi . Aap log unnka khayaal nahi rakh  
sakhthe. Iss halat main unnka bp badna achi baat nahi hai . Ye unnke liye dangers ho sakhtha  
hai.

tarika: ek minutes doctor iss halat main matlab shreya ko kya huva hai.

doctor: she is pregent

tarika: kya par . Kitne mahine ho gaye hai.

doctor: 2 mahine completed hogaye hai.

tarika: kya hum log usse mil sakhthe hai.

doctor: ha ( doctor left from their)

tarika: kiska matlab shreya ne daya ko nahi bataya usski pregency ki bat.

purvi: tarika sayad daya sir ke jane ke bhad usse pata chala hoga

abhijit: ye shreya bhi wo pregent hai aur hum mai se kisi ko bhi nahi bataya. Agar usse kuch  
ho jata tho main daya ko kya muh dhekhatha.

tarika: abhijit ye time gussa karne ka nahi hai. Sayad shreya daya ko hum sabase pahale  
batana chahathi hogi.

purvi: ha sir tarika teek kaih rahi hai. Hum log shreya se mil the hai.

in shreya wards

shreya slowly open her eyes.

tarika: shreya ab kaisi ho ?

shreya: wo…. Wo .. Main teek hu .par daya . Muje unnse milna hai. (she get up from bed)

sachin: gudiya aramse .

shreya: bhai wo wo daya tears is coming from her eyes.

sachin: gudiya chup raho itna tension tumare liye teek nahi hai. Aapne liye nahi tho  
uss choti ki jaan ke liye aapne aap ko sambhalo.

abhijit: shreya tumne ye teek nahi kiya . Tumne kisi ko nahi bataya aur agar tume kuch ho  
jata tho main kya kaihtha daya ko usse absent main maine usski shreya ka dhyan nahi rakha.

shreya( with sad face): sorry sir wo main aap sab ke pahale daya ko batana chahathi . Issliye  
nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit ab bas bhi karo ab usse rulavoge.

tarika: shreya tume kab pata chala.

shreya: wo jab daya mission par janewali the usske ek din pahale. Main daya ko batane wali  
thi par unnone mission par janeki baat kiyi aur maine unne nahi bataya.

abhijit: shreya iska matlab daya ke jane se pahale hi tume pata tha. Par tumne nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit please fir se suru mat ho jana.

abhijit: par tarika .

tarika: shreya ab tum aram karo.

shreya: nahi muje daya se milna hai.

sachin: par gudiya. But abhijit cut

abhijit: main doctor se milkar dhekhatha hu. Kya wo daya se milne de sakhathe hai. Ya nahi

sachin: sir main bhi atahu aapke saath.

abhijit: aur tum shreya aaram karo aur tension mat lena daya teek ho jayega.

shreya: ji sir.

abhijit sachin left from their.

abhijit meet daya' s doctor and take the permission .

in shreya wards

abhijit came

shreya: sir doctor ne kya kaha. Main daya se mil sakha thi hu.

abhijit: ha shreya jake milo usse .

shreya: thank u sir she get up from bed

tarika: aram se shreya.

shreya move towards ot.

in ot room. Daya is attachted with equiments.

shreya sit near chair which in present near bed.

shreya take daya's hand in her hand

shreya: daya please ankhe kholye . Ye dhekhye aapki shreya aapke samne hai. Muje maff kar  
dijaye main aapko nahi bataya ki aap papa banewale hai. Please ek baar tho ankhe kholke  
dhekhaye. Aap yaise so nahi sakhate agar aap yaise soyege tho mera aur hamare anewale  
bache ka khayaal kon rakhega. aap mujse naraj hai na ? main fir kabhi yaisa nahi karugi

and she notice some movement of daya hand.

she call sister. Sister came

shreya: sister innone movement kiya hai .aap dhekhaye tho sahi.

sister: yes mam main dhekhathi hu.( sister check the daya and she is surprised and  
call doctor)

sister: mam please bahar jayiye.

shreya: par

sister: please mam

shreya nodded and move out from the ot.

abhijit: shreya baat kya doctor firse kyu gaye hai ot main daya teek hai na.

shreya: sir wo daya ne kuch movement kiya hai.

tarika: ye tho achi baat hai jald se jaldi recovery hoga bahut hi jaruri hai.

after some time doctor came out

abhijit: doctor daya kasisa hai.

doctor: wo ab teek hai. Lagtha bhagawane aap sabh ki pray sun liyi . Unne aap sabh logoka  
pyaar hi vapas laya hai.

shreya: doctor kya hum unne mil sakhte hai.

doctor : ha kyu nahi

doctor left from their all are happy.

daya ko sepical ward main shift kar the hai.

sabhi daya se milne jathe hai.

in daya's ward

daya open his eyes. And see his best baddy are present their and all cid member.

abhijit: daya ab teek ho.

daya: abhi…. Abhijit…. Haaaaa …. Teekkkkkkk ….. Hu.

abhijit: daya main tumse naraj hu. Tum yaha aye aur hum bataya bhi nahi aur akelehi chala  
gaya . Ha main mantha hu ye mission dangers tha par tum muje tho baata sakhthe the na.

daya: abhijit wo kya hai na. wo ….. Wo ….

abhijit: muje pata tere pass koi javab nahi hai.

tarika: abhijit ab bas bhi karo ab usse yaha bhi datoge. Daya ab jaldi se teek ho javo. Are tum  
tho teek ho javo jab tume pata chalena ki …. Ki ?

daya: kya pata chalega tarika.

tarika: kuch nahi

sabh log daya se milthe hai.

abhijit: daya ab tum aram karo hum log chalthe hai.

all left from room. Except shreya.

shreya sit near chair which in present near bed.

shreya: daya aap teek hai na. aap ne tho hum sabh ko dara diya tha.

daya: shreya main teek hu tum chita mat karo. Vase tarika kis baat ki baat kar rahi thi.

shreya: wo …. Wo I m sorry.

daya: tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho baat kya hai baatavo muje

shreya: maine aapse ek baat chupayi hai.

daya: kya . Konsi baat .

shreya: wo aap papa banewale hai.

daya: kya… tume kab pata chala

shreya: wo aapke mission par janke ek din pahale. Main aapko baatana chahathi par aap  
mission par janewale the issliye nahi bataya. I m sorry main aapse aapki kushi chini hai.

daya: koi baat nahi . Shreya aaj main bahut kush hu. Main papa banuga. Hamare ghar  
main aur ek bacha shreya muje tho beti chahiye. Bulkul tumari tarah.

shreya: aap ko pata hai main ye baat sabh se pahale aap ko batakar aapka recaction dhekhna  
chahathi the.

daya: shreya ab main teek hu tume ye baat batakar muje khush kar diya.

shreya: ab aram kijaye. Bahut bate hogayi hai.

daya: par shreya main teek hu.

shreya: par var kuch nahi. Aram matlab aram.

daya: aaj tho main tumari baat manuga par kal se tum meri baat manogi majur hai.

shreya: kal ki kal dhekhathe hai.

meantime abhijit enter in the ward

abhijit: shreya tum ghar chali javo . Iss halat main tume yaha rukhna teek nahi hai.  
Aur doctor ne tume aram karne keliye kaha hai.

shreya: main teek hu sir main yaha par bhi aram kar sakhthi hu. Main daya ke paas rahana  
chahathi hu.

abhijit: nahi shreya abhi abhi tume chakar aya tha . Aur thaki huyi dhekhrahi ho. Sachin tume  
mere ghar pe chod dega. vaha tarika hai.

daya: ek minutes abhi bhi chakar aya isska kya matlab hai.

shreya: wo kuch nahi.

daya: abhijit main kuch puch raha hu.

abhijit: daya darsal wo shreya ko chakar aya tha . Bp bhad gaya tha. Doctor ne kaha hai ki  
pregency main bp bhadna achi baat nahi hai.

daya: kya . Shreya tum ghar javo aur ha aram karo meri chita mat karo. Main teek hu  
mere paas abhijit rukhega.

shreya: par daya.

daya: shreya ek baar kahihu baat samj nahi athi.

shreya: ok main jarhi hu aur kal subh ajavugi.

daya: ok. Aur ha arnav ko kuch mat baatana mere bare main .

shreya nodded and move out from room.

sachin drop shreya in abhijit house.

tarika open the door.

tarika: are shreya tum agayi andhar javo na.

shreya: wo arnav kaha pe hai.

tarika: adi ke saath khel raha baitho main pani latihu.

tarika move towards kitchen and bring water for shreya.

meantime arnav came in living room.

arnav: mumma aap agayi . Cholo ham log chalthe hai.

tarika: arnav aaj tume aur tumari mumma yahi pa rahegi kyuki mumma ki tabayat teek nahi  
hai.

arnav: kya mumma aap doctor ke pass kyu nahi jati. Mashi mumma ko kahi bhar unthi bhi hoti hai maine kitne bar mumma se kaha par wo manti bhi nahi aur aap log se kahne se mana bhi kar thi hai.

shreya: arnav beta mumma teek hai main doctor ke paas hokar ayi hu.

tarika: arnav tume bahan chahiye thi na .

arnav: ha.

tarika: tho bahut hi jaldi tume ek chotisi bahan milegi.

arnav: kya par muje bhi chahiye.

tarika: abhi nahi milegi kyuki wo abhi tumare mumma ke tummy main hai usse ane main  
time hai. Abhi wo bahut hi choti mumma ka khayaal rakhoge na.

arnav : sach mumma meri bahan ane wali hai.

shreya: tarika tume kaise pata chala ki beti hi hogi. Agar beta huva tho

tarika: kyuki hum sabh ko beti chahiye. Adi arnav ko bahan chahiye.

arnav hug shreya.

after some time they done their dinner

and go to sleep.

in the morning

abhhijit informed tarika that daya ko discharged diya ja raha hai.

after doing breakfast .

shreya: tarika main hospital ja rahi hu.

tarika: shreya abhijit ka phone aya hai daya ko aaj discharge mil ne wala hai.  
Abhijit ne kaha hai ki tume sidhe ghar javo wo log ajayege.

shreya: ok tho main nikalthi hu.

tarika: ruko main bhi ati hu.

shreya, tarika arnav and adi move towards dareya house.

they reached the house.

shreya : tum log arman karo main khane keliye dhekhathi

tarika: nahi shreya tum akele kuch nahi karo maine purvi ko phone kiya hai wo jayegi  
tho milke karege.

shreya sit with tarika. Meantime door bell ring.

shreya: lagtha hai purvi agayi hai main dhekhthi hu.

shreya open the door.

purvi andhar ati hai.

arnav: are purvi mashi aap bhi agayi aaj aap ko bureau nahi jana

tarika: hume chutti liyi hai. Kyuki aaj aapke papa banewale hai.

arnav: sach main mumma.

shreya: ha .

purvi shreya & tarika are doing work in kitchen. And arnav adi ke saath bahar khel raha hai.

at 11.30

abhijit aur daya ghar main athe hai. Aur unne ke saaath sabhi cid team athi hai.

daya: arnav beta.

arnav: papa aap kaise ho. Aur ye aapko kya huva hai. Mumma dhekho papa ko chot ayi hai

daya: kuch nahi beta chotti se chot hai tum chita mat karo I m fine. Tum ye batavo tume  
papa ko miss kiya.

arnav: ha I miss u papa.

daya: I miss u tooooo.

shreya: agye aap log baithye main pani lekar athi hu.

abhijit adi ke paas jatha hai.

sachin: gudiya tum kitchen main kya kar thi

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

pankaj: sir aapki gudiya ab ek chotti se gudiya ki maa banewali hai . Aur isse gudiya bularahe  
hai.

sachin: pankaj mere liye shreya kitni bhi badi ho wo mere liye chotti hi hai samje tum.

paurvi: sir aap kise samjarhe hai pankaj ko usske paas tho dimag hi nahi hai.

pankaj: purvi kuch bhi mat kaho. Dhekha rajat sir aapne purvi sabki samne mera majak  
udarahi hai.

rajat: ek mitunes tum logoke jagde main muje mat lana.

pankaj: sir aap tho yaisa hi kahege kyuki purvi tho aapnka pyaar hai na.

purvi feel embressed

tarika bring coffee for them .the all enjoyed the copy.

freedy: bahut dinno sabh log saath hai. Aur shreya ke haath ki coffee pino ko mili hai. Hai  
daya sir.

daya: ha .

all doing chit chat with each other.

acp call rajat and tell him that came in bureau . Rajat pankaj freedy & nikhil move from  
daya house.

suddlly she feel restness. And feel like omitting. She ran to the bed room .

daya: shreya kya huva.

tarika: daya iss halat main hota hai. Ulthi hote rahthe hai chita mat karo.

daya: main jake dhekhatha hu

tabhi shreya bahar living room main athe hai.

daya: tum teek ho

shreya: ha main teek hu.

daya: main doctor ko phone karo.

shreya: nahi main teek hu.

shreya sit near tarika.

arnav: papa aapko pata hai. Mumma ke tummy main meri bahan hai.

daya: ye aap ko kisne kaha mashi ne.

arnav: papa mumma ke tummy baby ko kisne rakha.

daya see abhijit faces and smile.

abhijit: daya beta batavo aapne beto ko

daya: arnav mumma ke tummy maine chottu baby ko god ne rakha hai.

arnva: par papa mumma ke hi tummy main kyu mere ya aapke tummy main kyu nahi.

daya again see abhijit face. Abhijit is enjoying daya 's reaction.

daya: beta aap chotte hai na issliye.

arnav: par aap tho bade hai na. tho aapke tummy main kyu nahi.

(daya ab main kya kahu look)

daya: wo beta aapki mumma strong hai na issliye. Aur papa ko kaam pe jana padtha hai na  
issliye god ne baby mumma ke tummy main rakha. Aur ab koi bhi sawal nahi.

arnav: ok papa.

tarika: chalo lunch karthe tum adi so lavo main khana lagathi hu.

shreya: ok tarika. Shreya move towards bed room.

like this whole day are paas.

abhijit and tarika also left from daya house.

at night

arnav are is daya's bed room .

shreya came sit near daya and arnav.

shreya: arnav kya chal raha hai.

arnav: kuch nahi mumma .

daya: shreya ab tum aram karo . Kitni week lag rahi hai.

shreya: main teek hu.

she feel like a omiting and see run towards washroom. Daya also followed her.

daya: shreya teek ho. Chalo doctor ke paas jathe hai.

shreya: daya main teek hu.

daya: kya teek ho. Aaj din bhar bahut bhar omiting huva hai.

shreya: yaise hota hai. Tarika ne bhi kaha hai na ye normal hai.

daya: par.

shreya: chalye.

they both came from wash room.

arnav: mumma kya huva hai.

shreya: kuch nahi. Chalo so javo.

arnav: mumma muje aaj papa ke saath sona hai.

daya: ok beta aja.

trio sleep peacefully.

in morining.

daya wake up and see shreya is sleep. He slowlly take bath and move towards kitchen.

daya made the breakfast for them. And move towards bed and wo arnav ko utha hai. Aur  
usse school ke liye bhi tayar kar tha hai.

daya and arnav done their beakfast.

after some shreya ake up and see daya and arnav are not their and she see watch it is  
7.30 am .

shreya: 7.30 ho gaye arnav ka school. Aaj pakka usse late hone vala hai. Par ye donno hai  
kaha pe

shreya move from bed room to see daya and arnav.

in living

shreya came in living room.

shreya: aap dono breakfast kar rahe hai. Aapne muje kyu nahi uthaya.

daya: tum gahari nidd main thi issliye nahi uthaya.

shreya: aap ne arnav ko bhi tayar kiya. Aur breakfast bhi kiya.

daya: ha aaj se tum koi bhi kaam nahi karo gi. Sirf sirf aram karogi.

shreya: par.

daya: shreya main nahi chahatha hamare baby ko koi bhi takalif ho. tumare  
delivery tak tum koi bhi kaam nahi karo aur tension bhi nahi logi.

shreya : main vahi karugi jo aap kayege.

daya: tum breafast karo main arnav ko school chod kar atha hu.

sachin: nahi sir arnav ko school main chod tha hu.

shreya: bhai aap itni subh

sachin: bureau ke liye nikal hi raha tho soch tume milkar javu.

daya: sachin tum shreya se baate karo main chodkar atha hu.

sachin: nahi sir main ussi taraf ja raha hu.

daya: ok .

arnav: chale mama.

sachin: ha. Shreya aapna khayaal rakh na.

shreya : ha bhai

shreya: bey arnav beta.

arnav: bye mumma papa.

shreya also done her beakfast.

like this whole day are paas.

review jarur dena.


	8. Chapter 8

after completed 2 months

all are doing work in suddlly land rang

purvi: hello inspector purvi bol rahi hu.

on the side : wo inspector daya ko goli lagi hai.

purvi: kya.

on the otherside: ha unne city hospital mumbai main layagaya hai.

purvi: aap kon baat kar rahe ho.

on the otherside : main iss mission per unke saath tha . Inspector Arun.

he disconnected the call.

purvi: sir wo daya sir wo

abhijit: purvi baat kya hai daya kya. Kuch tho bolo.

shreya: purvi daya kya huva hai. Aur tum itni ghabharahi hui kyu ho please kuch tho bolo.

purvi: sir wo wo daya sir ko goli lagi hai.

shreya: kya par kaise. Wo tho mission par hai na.

purvi: pata nahi abhi abhi inspector arun ka call aya hai.

abhijit: kaha par ha daya abhi.

purvi: sir yahi ke city hospital main hai.

abhijit: par daya yaha pe. Hume nikal na hoga.

all the officers move towards hospital.

in hospital

abhijit: sune wo inspector daya ko yaha pe admit kiya kaha hai wo.

nusre: wo uss tarf ot main hai.

all move from their.

insp. Arun: hello sir maine hi aap logo ko call kiya tha. Wo daya sir andhar hai.

abhijit: kaise goli lagi usse. Aur wo tho delhi main tha to yaha pe kaise.

Arun: sir wo hamara mission complet ho gaya tha par hame pata chala tha ki uss gang ke  
admi yaha mumbai main hai. Tho hum log uss pakadne ke liye mumbai aye the.

flash back start

daya: ha bolo kya pata chala

informres: sir uss gang ka pata chala hai. ( he gave address to daya)

daya: acha teek hai aur ha kisi ko bhi pata nahi hona chahiye ki main mumbai aya hu.  
Cid ke kisi bhi member ko pata nahi laga na chahiye.

informers: ji sahab. He left from their

daya: tho hum log uss jaha jate hai.

arun: sir hame cid mumbai ko inform kar chahiye.

daya: nahi ye mission bahut hi dangers hai . Main unn logo ko bata kar unnki jaan kharte  
main nahi dal sakha tha hai.

arun: par sir

daya: agar tum log nahi avoge tho main akela chala javuga.

arun: ok sir hum log ready hai. Chalye.

daya aur arun aur 2 3 officers goddown par pach jathe hai.

they enter and firing take place.

firing are doing in both the side.

after doing firing they arrested gundde.

and ek admi daya par goli mar tha hai. Daya floor pe gir tha hai.

arun arrested that admi. And they take the daya in hospital.

flash back over

abhijit: daya yaha aya aur ham logo ko bataya bhi nahi. Ye kya kardiya tumne daya  
death ke muv main akela hi gaya. Aapne dosh ko bhi nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit sambhalo aapne aapko . Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.

shreya: ( with crying sound) nahi daya yaise nahi kar sakha the .

purvi: shreya kuch nahi hoga daya sir ko tum chita mat karo.

sachin: gudiya chup raho daya sir teek ho jaye ge ( sachin gave side hug to shreya)

doctor came from ot .

abhijit: doctor daya kaisa hai. Koi chita wali baat tho nahi hai na.

doctor: dhekhye hamne goli tho nikal diyi hai. Par hum kuch bata nahi sakhate. Unne 12 hrs  
tak hosh nahi aya tho wo com main ja sakhate hai. Ab bas god se pray kare ki unne jad se jad  
hosh aye.

abhijit: doctor aap ye kya kaih rahe hai. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga . Aap jhut bol rahe hai.

doctor: sambhale aapne aapko . (doctor left from their)

shreya: bhai daya nahi . Unno ne mujse promise kiya tha ki wo kabhi bhi mujse dur nahi  
jayege. Bhai daya ne aapna promise thod diya hai.

sachin: nahi shreya yaisi himmit mat haro . Daya sir teek ho jayegi.

tears are following from all of them.

rajat kept the hand on abhijit shoulders. Tarika purvi and sachin consol shreya but she  
is crying continuelly.

sachin: gudiya please chup raho yaise main tum bimar pad javogi.

shreya: bhai muje daya se milna ha aap please doctor se baat kar ye na.

sachin: par gudiya hum unne abhi nahi mil sakhthe unne ot main rakha hai.

shreya: nahi muje unnse milna hai.

tarika: shreya abhi nahi bhad main abhi daya under obsevertion hai.

shreya: par tarika

she sit on bench . On suddenlly she felt on purvi.

sachin: gudiya ankhe kholo. Tarika iss kya huva hai.

abhijit: pankaj doctor ko bulavo.

tarika: shreya …shreya….

purvi: sir lagtha hai tension ki vajase shreya ko chakar gaya hai.

tarika: ha shahad bp bhad gaya hoga.

pankaj: sir doctor agaye hai.

doctor check the shreya and order sister to shift him in the special ward.

after shift shreya in special wards doctor check shreya and give him necessary tretamant.

out side

sachin: ye kya hoga . Ab main daya sir ko kya batavuga main unne diya huva wadda nahi  
nibhaya. Main shreya ka khayaal nahi rakh paya.

rajat: sachin aapne aapko dosh mat dena. Shreya teek hai. Usse bas chakar aya hai.

tarika: ha sachin rajat teek kaih raha hai.

after some time doctor came from shreya's wards.

sachin: doctor shreya teek hai na.

doctor: ab wo teek hai.

tarika: thank u doctor.

doctor: unne ke parivaar main itne sare log hote huve bhi . Aap log unnka khayaal nahi rakh  
sakhthe. Iss halat main unnka bp badna achi baat nahi hai . Ye unnke liye dangers ho sakhtha  
hai.

tarika: ek minutes doctor iss halat main matlab shreya ko kya huva hai.

doctor: she is pregent

tarika: kya par . Kitne mahine ho gaye hai.

doctor: 2 mahine completed hogaye hai.

tarika: kya hum log usse mil sakhthe hai.

doctor: ha ( doctor left from their)

tarika: kiska matlab shreya ne daya ko nahi bataya usski pregency ki bat.

purvi: tarika sayad daya sir ke jane ke bhad usse pata chala hoga

abhijit: ye shreya bhi wo pregent hai aur hum mai se kisi ko bhi nahi bataya. Agar usse kuch  
ho jata tho main daya ko kya muh dhekhatha.

tarika: abhijit ye time gussa karne ka nahi hai. Sayad shreya daya ko hum sabase pahale  
batana chahathi hogi.

purvi: ha sir tarika teek kaih rahi hai. Hum log shreya se mil the hai.

in shreya wards

shreya slowly open her eyes.

tarika: shreya ab kaisi ho ?

shreya: wo…. Wo .. Main teek hu .par daya . Muje unnse milna hai. (she get up from bed)

sachin: gudiya aramse .

shreya: bhai wo wo daya tears is coming from her eyes.

sachin: gudiya chup raho itna tension tumare liye teek nahi hai. Aapne liye nahi tho  
uss choti ki jaan ke liye aapne aap ko sambhalo.

abhijit: shreya tumne ye teek nahi kiya . Tumne kisi ko nahi bataya aur agar tume kuch ho  
jata tho main kya kaihtha daya ko usse absent main maine usski shreya ka dhyan nahi rakha.

shreya( with sad face): sorry sir wo main aap sab ke pahale daya ko batana chahathi . Issliye  
nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit ab bas bhi karo ab usse rulavoge.

tarika: shreya tume kab pata chala.

shreya: wo jab daya mission par janewali the usske ek din pahale. Main daya ko batane wali  
thi par unnone mission par janeki baat kiyi aur maine unne nahi bataya.

abhijit: shreya iska matlab daya ke jane se pahale hi tume pata tha. Par tumne nahi bataya.

tarika: abhijit please fir se suru mat ho jana.

abhijit: par tarika .

tarika: shreya ab tum aram karo.

shreya: nahi muje daya se milna hai.

sachin: par gudiya. But abhijit cut

abhijit: main doctor se milkar dhekhatha hu. Kya wo daya se milne de sakhathe hai. Ya nahi

sachin: sir main bhi atahu aapke saath.

abhijit: aur tum shreya aaram karo aur tension mat lena daya teek ho jayega.

shreya: ji sir.

abhijit sachin left from their.

abhijit meet daya' s doctor and take the permission .

in shreya wards

abhijit came

shreya: sir doctor ne kya kaha. Main daya se mil sakha thi hu.

abhijit: ha shreya jake milo usse .

shreya: thank u sir she get up from bed

tarika: aram se shreya.

shreya move towards ot.

in ot room. Daya is attachted with equiments.

shreya sit near chair which in present near bed.

shreya take daya's hand in her hand

shreya: daya please ankhe kholye . Ye dhekhye aapki shreya aapke samne hai. Muje maff kar  
dijaye main aapko nahi bataya ki aap papa banewale hai. Please ek baar tho ankhe kholke  
dhekhaye. Aap yaise so nahi sakhate agar aap yaise soyege tho mera aur hamare anewale  
bache ka khayaal kon rakhega. aap mujse naraj hai na ? main fir kabhi yaisa nahi karugi

and she notice some movement of daya hand.

she call sister. Sister came

shreya: sister innone movement kiya hai .aap dhekhaye tho sahi.

sister: yes mam main dhekhathi hu.( sister check the daya and she is surprised and  
call doctor)

sister: mam please bahar jayiye.

shreya: par

sister: please mam

shreya nodded and move out from the ot.

abhijit: shreya baat kya doctor firse kyu gaye hai ot main daya teek hai na.

shreya: sir wo daya ne kuch movement kiya hai.

tarika: ye tho achi baat hai jald se jaldi recovery hoga bahut hi jaruri hai.

after some time doctor came out

abhijit: doctor daya kasisa hai.

doctor: wo ab teek hai. Lagtha bhagawane aap sabh ki pray sun liyi . Unne aap sabh logoka  
pyaar hi vapas laya hai.

shreya: doctor kya hum unne mil sakhte hai.

doctor : ha kyu nahi

doctor left from their all are happy.

daya ko sepical ward main shift kar the hai.

sabhi daya se milne jathe hai.

in daya's ward

daya open his eyes. And see his best baddy are present their and all cid member.

abhijit: daya ab teek ho.

daya: abhi…. Abhijit…. Haaaaa …. Teekkkkkkk ….. Hu.

abhijit: daya main tumse naraj hu. Tum yaha aye aur hum bataya bhi nahi aur akelehi chala  
gaya . Ha main mantha hu ye mission dangers tha par tum muje tho baata sakhthe the na.

daya: abhijit wo kya hai na. wo ….. Wo ….

abhijit: muje pata tere pass koi javab nahi hai.

tarika: abhijit ab bas bhi karo ab usse yaha bhi datoge. Daya ab jaldi se teek ho javo. Are tum  
tho teek ho javo jab tume pata chalena ki …. Ki ?

daya: kya pata chalega tarika.

tarika: kuch nahi

sabh log daya se milthe hai.

abhijit: daya ab tum aram karo hum log chalthe hai.

all left from room. Except shreya.

shreya sit near chair which in present near bed.

shreya: daya aap teek hai na. aap ne tho hum sabh ko dara diya tha.

daya: shreya main teek hu tum chita mat karo. Vase tarika kis baat ki baat kar rahi thi.

shreya: wo …. Wo I m sorry.

daya: tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho baat kya hai baatavo muje

shreya: maine aapse ek baat chupayi hai.

daya: kya . Konsi baat .

shreya: wo aap papa banewale hai.

daya: kya… tume kab pata chala

shreya: wo aapke mission par janke ek din pahale. Main aapko baatana chahathi par aap  
mission par janewale the issliye nahi bataya. I m sorry main aapse aapki kushi chini hai.

daya: koi baat nahi . Shreya aaj main bahut kush hu. Main papa banuga. Hamare ghar  
main aur ek bacha shreya muje tho beti chahiye. Bulkul tumari tarah.

shreya: aap ko pata hai main ye baat sabh se pahale aap ko batakar aapka recaction dhekhna  
chahathi the.

daya: shreya ab main teek hu tume ye baat batakar muje khush kar diya.

shreya: ab aram kijaye. Bahut bate hogayi hai.

daya: par shreya main teek hu.

shreya: par var kuch nahi. Aram matlab aram.

daya: aaj tho main tumari baat manuga par kal se tum meri baat manogi majur hai.

shreya: kal ki kal dhekhathe hai.

meantime abhijit enter in the ward

abhijit: shreya tum ghar chali javo . Iss halat main tume yaha rukhna teek nahi hai.  
Aur doctor ne tume aram karne keliye kaha hai.

shreya: main teek hu sir main yaha par bhi aram kar sakhthi hu. Main daya ke paas rahana  
chahathi hu.

abhijit: nahi shreya abhi abhi tume chakar aya tha . Aur thaki huyi dhekhrahi ho. Sachin tume  
mere ghar pe chod dega. vaha tarika hai.

daya: ek minutes abhi bhi chakar aya isska kya matlab hai.

shreya: wo kuch nahi.

daya: abhijit main kuch puch raha hu.

abhijit: daya darsal wo shreya ko chakar aya tha . Bp bhad gaya tha. Doctor ne kaha hai ki  
pregency main bp bhadna achi baat nahi hai.

daya: kya . Shreya tum ghar javo aur ha aram karo meri chita mat karo. Main teek hu  
mere paas abhijit rukhega.

shreya: par daya.

daya: shreya ek baar kahihu baat samj nahi athi.

shreya: ok main jarhi hu aur kal subh ajavugi.

daya: ok. Aur ha arnav ko kuch mat baatana mere bare main .

shreya nodded and move out from room.

sachin drop shreya in abhijit house.

tarika open the door.

tarika: are shreya tum agayi andhar javo na.

shreya: wo arnav kaha pe hai.

tarika: adi ke saath khel raha baitho main pani latihu.

tarika move towards kitchen and bring water for shreya.

meantime arnav came in living room.

arnav: mumma aap agayi . Cholo ham log chalthe hai.

tarika: arnav aaj tume aur tumari mumma yahi pa rahegi kyuki mumma ki tabayat teek nahi  
hai.

arnav: kya mumma aap doctor ke pass kyu nahi jati. Mashi mumma ko kahi bhar unthi bhi hoti hai maine kitne bar mumma se kaha par wo manti bhi nahi aur aap log se kahne se mana bhi kar thi hai.

shreya: arnav beta mumma teek hai main doctor ke paas hokar ayi hu.

tarika: arnav tume bahan chahiye thi na .

arnav: ha.

tarika: tho bahut hi jaldi tume ek chotisi bahan milegi.

arnav: kya par muje bhi chahiye.

tarika: abhi nahi milegi kyuki wo abhi tumare mumma ke tummy main hai usse ane main  
time hai. Abhi wo bahut hi choti mumma ka khayaal rakhoge na.

arnav : sach mumma meri bahan ane wali hai.

shreya: tarika tume kaise pata chala ki beti hi hogi. Agar beta huva tho

tarika: kyuki hum sabh ko beti chahiye. Adi arnav ko bahan chahiye.

arnav hug shreya.

after some time they done their dinner

and go to sleep.

in the morning

abhhijit informed tarika that daya ko discharged diya ja raha hai.

after doing breakfast .

shreya: tarika main hospital ja rahi hu.

tarika: shreya abhijit ka phone aya hai daya ko aaj discharge mil ne wala hai.  
Abhijit ne kaha hai ki tume sidhe ghar javo wo log ajayege.

shreya: ok tho main nikalthi hu.

tarika: ruko main bhi ati hu.

shreya, tarika arnav and adi move towards dareya house.

they reached the house.

shreya : tum log arman karo main khane keliye dhekhathi

tarika: nahi shreya tum akele kuch nahi karo maine purvi ko phone kiya hai wo jayegi  
tho milke karege.

shreya sit with tarika. Meantime door bell ring.

shreya: lagtha hai purvi agayi hai main dhekhthi hu.

shreya open the door.

purvi andhar ati hai.

arnav: are purvi mashi aap bhi agayi aaj aap ko bureau nahi jana

tarika: hume chutti liyi hai. Kyuki aaj aapke papa banewale hai.

arnav: sach main mumma.

shreya: ha .

purvi shreya & tarika are doing work in kitchen. And arnav adi ke saath bahar khel raha hai.

at 11.30

abhijit aur daya ghar main athe hai. Aur unne ke saaath sabhi cid team athi hai.

daya: arnav beta.

arnav: papa aap kaise ho. Aur ye aapko kya huva hai. Mumma dhekho papa ko chot ayi hai

daya: kuch nahi beta chotti se chot hai tum chita mat karo I m fine. Tum ye batavo tume  
papa ko miss kiya.

arnav: ha I miss u papa.

daya: I miss u tooooo.

shreya: agye aap log baithye main pani lekar athi hu.

abhijit adi ke paas jatha hai.

sachin: gudiya tum kitchen main kya kar thi

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

pankaj: sir aapki gudiya ab ek chotti se gudiya ki maa banewali hai . Aur isse gudiya bularahe  
hai.

sachin: pankaj mere liye shreya kitni bhi badi ho wo mere liye chotti hi hai samje tum.

paurvi: sir aap kise samjarhe hai pankaj ko usske paas tho dimag hi nahi hai.

pankaj: purvi kuch bhi mat kaho. Dhekha rajat sir aapne purvi sabki samne mera majak  
udarahi hai.

rajat: ek mitunes tum logoke jagde main muje mat lana.

pankaj: sir aap tho yaisa hi kahege kyuki purvi tho aapnka pyaar hai na.

purvi feel embressed

tarika bring coffee for them .the all enjoyed the copy.

freedy: bahut dinno sabh log saath hai. Aur shreya ke haath ki coffee pino ko mili hai. Hai  
daya sir.

daya: ha .

all doing chit chat with each other.

acp call rajat and tell him that came in bureau . Rajat pankaj freedy & nikhil move from  
daya house.

suddlly she feel restness. And feel like omitting. She ran to the bed room .

daya: shreya kya huva.

tarika: daya iss halat main hota hai. Ulthi hote rahthe hai chita mat karo.

daya: main jake dhekhatha hu

tabhi shreya bahar living room main athe hai.

daya: tum teek ho

shreya: ha main teek hu.

daya: main doctor ko phone karo.

shreya: nahi main teek hu.

shreya sit near tarika.

arnav: papa aapko pata hai. Mumma ke tummy main meri bahan hai.

daya: ye aap ko kisne kaha mashi ne.

arnav: papa mumma ke tummy baby ko kisne rakha.

daya see abhijit faces and smile.

abhijit: daya beta batavo aapne beto ko

daya: arnav mumma ke tummy maine chottu baby ko god ne rakha hai.

arnva: par papa mumma ke hi tummy main kyu mere ya aapke tummy main kyu nahi.

daya again see abhijit face. Abhijit is enjoying daya 's reaction.

daya: beta aap chotte hai na issliye.

arnav: par aap tho bade hai na. tho aapke tummy main kyu nahi.

(daya ab main kya kahu look)

daya: wo beta aapki mumma strong hai na issliye. Aur papa ko kaam pe jana padtha hai na  
issliye god ne baby mumma ke tummy main rakha. Aur ab koi bhi sawal nahi.

arnav: ok papa.

tarika: chalo lunch karthe tum adi so lavo main khana lagathi hu.

shreya: ok tarika. Shreya move towards bed room.

like this whole day are paas.

abhijit and tarika also left from daya house.

at night

arnav are is daya's bed room .

shreya came sit near daya and arnav.

shreya: arnav kya chal raha hai.

arnav: kuch nahi mumma .

daya: shreya ab tum aram karo . Kitni week lag rahi hai.

shreya: main teek hu.

she feel like a omiting and see run towards washroom. Daya also followed her.

daya: shreya teek ho. Chalo doctor ke paas jathe hai.

shreya: daya main teek hu.

daya: kya teek ho. Aaj din bhar bahut bhar omiting huva hai.

shreya: yaise hota hai. Tarika ne bhi kaha hai na ye normal hai.

daya: par.

shreya: chalye.

they both came from wash room.

arnav: mumma kya huva hai.

shreya: kuch nahi. Chalo so javo.

arnav: mumma muje aaj papa ke saath sona hai.

daya: ok beta aja.

trio sleep peacefully.

in morining.

daya wake up and see shreya is sleep. He slowlly take bath and move towards kitchen.

daya made the breakfast for them. And move towards bed and wo arnav ko utha hai. Aur  
usse school ke liye bhi tayar kar tha hai.

daya and arnav done their beakfast.

after some shreya ake up and see daya and arnav are not their and she see watch it is  
7.30 am .

shreya: 7.30 ho gaye arnav ka school. Aaj pakka usse late hone vala hai. Par ye donno hai  
kaha pe

shreya move from bed room to see daya and arnav.

in living

shreya came in living room.

shreya: aap dono breakfast kar rahe hai. Aapne muje kyu nahi uthaya.

daya: tum gahari nidd main thi issliye nahi uthaya.

shreya: aap ne arnav ko bhi tayar kiya. Aur breakfast bhi kiya.

daya: ha aaj se tum koi bhi kaam nahi karo gi. Sirf sirf aram karogi.

shreya: par.

daya: shreya main nahi chahatha hamare baby ko koi bhi takalif ho. tumare  
delivery tak tum koi bhi kaam nahi karo aur tension bhi nahi logi.

shreya : main vahi karugi jo aap kayege.

daya: tum breafast karo main arnav ko school chod kar atha hu.

sachin: nahi sir arnav ko school main chod tha hu.

shreya: bhai aap itni subh

sachin: bureau ke liye nikal hi raha tho soch tume milkar javu.

daya: sachin tum shreya se baate karo main chodkar atha hu.

sachin: nahi sir main ussi taraf ja raha hu.

daya: ok .

arnav: chale mama.

sachin: ha. Shreya aapna khayaal rakh na.

shreya : ha bhai

shreya: bey arnav beta.

arnav: bye mumma papa.

shreya also done her beakfast.

like this whole day are paas.

review jarur dena.


	9. Chapter 9

after 7 months.

shreya is complted 9 month.

in abhijit house.

tarika: abhijit abhi tak tayar nahi huve hai. Sabhi log athe hi hoge.

abhijit: tarika ji main tho tayar hu .

tarika: tho arnav aur adi ko bhi tayar karo . Tumare bete ki nakare mujse nahi hote.

abhijit: ji tarika ji main dhekhtha hu.

door bell bajathi hai.

tarika: lagtha hai sabh log agaye.

abhijit: itni jaldi.

tarika open the door .

tarika: purvi tum akeli.

purvi: main tho tum logo ki help kar ne ayi hu.

abhijit: purvi tum bas tarika ji ki help karo .

tarika: purvi chalo mere saath kitchen main sabhi teek hai na vahi dhekhna hai.

purvi nodded and both move towards kitechen.

abhijit arnav aur adi ko tayar kar tha hai. Aur donno ko lekar hall main atha hai.

dareya house.

shreya see herself in the mirrior.

daya: tum abhi tak tayar nahi huyi.

shreya: daya aap ko lagthe hai main motti huyi hu . Agar motti huyi ho tho bhi aap mujse hi  
pyaar karege na.

daya: tum yaise bate kyu kar rahi ho.

shreya: pahale aap bataye.

daya: shreya muje na motte log ache nahi lagthe.

shreya: isaka matlab aap mujse pyaar nahi karge. And she stared criying.

daya(laugh): shreya main tho mazak kar raha tha. Agar tum motti ho bhi gayi tho main sirf tumse hi pyaar karuga. Tumhi meri zindgi ho.

shreya: sach main I love u daya.

daya: ab calo hame abhijit ke ghar jana hai.

shreya: ha main tayar ho jathi hu.

she move towards wash room for ready.

daya ko phone atha hai.

daya: ha abhijit hum arahe hai. Bas 30 mintues main puch jayege.

daya disconncetd . Than they both left from house.

daya drawn the car

daya: shreya thanx u meri life main ane ke liye.

shreya: aap yaise kyu kaih rahe hai.

daya: tume pata hai na mera iss dhuniya main abhijit ke sivay koi nahi tha. Tum meri jindgi  
main ayi aur bhad main arnav aur ab ek nanise pari ane wali hai.

shreya: pata hi nahi chala kab din gujar gaye.

daya: ha. Ye ek sapna ki tarh dhekh raha hai.

shreya: ha.

suddenlly shreya shout

shreya: ahhhhhhhhh maa ahhhhhhhhhh

daya: shreya kya huva

shreya: daya wo mere pad main dar ho raha hai. Aahhhhhhhhh

daya: hospital chalthe hai.

daya drawn the car towards hospital.

in hospital

daya: please doctor ko bulaye meri patni ko dar ho raha hai.

sister: sir main bulake athi hu.

sister and ward boy shifted shreya in wards.

doctor arrived

daya: doctor shreya

doctor: relex mr. daya main dhekh thi hu.

doctor left from their.

daya dial abhijit number.

in abhijit house.

all are present accepte daya and shreya.

abhijit: ye daya abhi tak nahi aya

tarika: ha bahut late ho gaya hai.

abhijit: maine phone kiya tha tho kaha tha ki 30 mitues main puch jayega ab tho 45 mintues  
ho gaye hai. Fir se phone kar tha hu.

abhijit ko phone atha hai.

abhijit: daya ka phone.

tarika: lelo na.

abhijit: ha.

abhijit take phone.

abhijit: daya yaar kaha pe ho adhe ghate main ane wala tha . Kya huva hum sabh yaha tumara  
wait kar rahe hai jaldi aja bhai.

daya: abhijit wo …. Wo main hospital main hu.

abhijit: hospital main par kyu. Sabh teek hai na.

daya: abhijit shreya ke ped main dar ho raha tha tho main use hospital lekar aya hu.

abhijit: hum sabh abhi tension mat le sabh teek hoga.

abhijit cut the call.

tarika: abhijit shreya hospital main hai?.

abhijit: ha hame nikal na hoga.

tarika: purvi tum bachoke saath raho

purvi nodded and all move towards hospital

in hospital

daya is out side of shreya's wards;

abhijit came their.

abhjit: daya doctor ne kya kaha hai.

daya: kuch nahi doctor check up kar raye hai.

tarika: daya relex sabh teek hoga.

daya: arnav kaha pe hai.

abhijit: arnav ghar pe hai purvi hai usske saath.

after some time doctor came out.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai.

tarika: doctor labour pain shuru huva hai na.

doctor: mr. daya aap indhar chalye aapki patni aapko apne saath dhekha na chahathi hai.

daya nodded and move towards.

shreya are in pain . Daya cant see shreya in pain. Daya haold shreya's hand.

doctor: shreya force maro .

shreya: aaaahhhhhhhhmmmmm aaaaaaaaaa

doctor: aur aur.

shreya: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmaaaaaahhhhhh

after some time a crying sound hear .

nurse take the little baby girl .

doctor: cong. Mr. daya aapko baby girl huyi hai.

daya: doctor shreya.

doctor: wo teek hai pain ki vajase wo behosh hai.

daya: ok

nurse handover baby girl to daya.

daya take his pari and came out .

tarika: daya muje do . Shreya kaisi hai. ( daya handover baby girl to tarika)

daya: teek hai.

abhijit hug daya.

abhijit: cong daya.

rajat: sir main phone kar ke purvi ko baata hu.( rajat move towards to call purvi)

after some time nurse inform them that the came meet shreya's.

all move towards shreya room

tarika kept the baby girl to on bed

shreya slowlly open the ankhake.

daya: shreya kaisi ho.

shreya ( with week sound): m mm maine teeeeeeeeek hu.

tarika: shreya beti huyi hai.

all of them cong shreya as well as daya.

daya and shreya also happy.

their family is complted now.

after few days shreya is discharged from hospital.

dareya are super duper happy .

daya got his partner (pari) to fight with her lovelly wife and son.

dareya ke ghar pe kush ya hi kushya thi.

sorry itni jaldi end kar rahi hu. Kuch sujhi nahi raha hai.

bahut hi jaldi main meri agali story lekar ajavugi. Tab tak bye bye

take care.

review jarur dena.


End file.
